The Delta of Voyager
by GrandEclectus
Summary: A race of meddlesome aliens makes some changes in the Victorian lifestyle of the Voyager crew. Q stops by. A sendup of slash stories.Major J/C angst. Pairings? All. Something for every shipper. Very immature Mature content in early chapters.
1. One Delta Night

Delta of Voyager

by AnitaLife aka Tiel

Feb 2008 revision

Written: September 2007

Star Trek: Voyager  
Humor, Parody, M/M, F/F, J/C, J/7, C/Everybody, J/Everybody, Everybody/Everybody

Evolves into major J/C

Rated: M: Sexual situations, Adult themes, Light M/M Sorry, nothing "detailed". This is a comedy with J/C angst thrown in.

- - - - - - -

Commander Chakotay gingerly dropped down upon his Indian blanket-draped chair when the door chimed. He rolled his eyes and sucked his breath in as he said "Come" to his visitor.

"Not yet, Mr. Chakotay sir!" chirped a familiar voice.

Chakotay put his hands to his aching temples. Oh no, not Neelix.

"But, I will be coming shortly!" Neelix quipped as he placed a tray of sensual looking comestibles down on the table.

It must be Tuesday. Tuesday again already. Chakotay shuddered.

"I must say," Neelix yapped oblivious of Chakotay's body language, "I certainly look forward to our sessions on Tuesday."

Neelix smiled even wider and with his chin close to his chest and a knowing waggle of his head he said, "You are quite the stud if I may say, sir, ah, honey!" Neelix coyly popped his shoulders up to his spots.

When would this end? When would the Doctor ever find a counter agent? Maybe never. Even the Doctor had been altered along with every other member of the crew. Judging from Chakotay's last encounter with The Doctor, the hologram was so enthusiastic a lover that Chakotay had difficulty walking for several days. Whatever happened to "Do No Harm"?

Neelix huffed a giggle as he sat on Chakotay's bed and patted the covers. "Shall we begin?"

Chakotay dragged himself from his chair and headed toward the inevitable. He really did have a throbbing headache and Janeway's lingerie was cutting into his thighs. But it did not matter; other parts of him were throbbing as well, unfortunately.

- - - - - - -

_tbc_


	2. Two's Too Few

Delta of Voyager  
rev. 2/08

**Two's Too Few!**

M: Sexual Situations, Adult Themes Parody of Slash. Major J/C stuff and angst.

-- - - - - - - - - -

Six weeks earlier, Voyager had encountered the aliens. T-H-E aliens, who altered their lives beyond belief.

The crew and the C'ar'nolee were having what appeared to be a rather civil First Contact when their guest lost all visible interest in their discussion about accelerometer relays and inverse harmonics. Then who could blame them? No one could stay awake during technobabble. No one.

"So, let me get this right, uh, Captain Janeway is it?" started the Minister of C'ar'nolee.

She nodded to the effusive Minister, not knowing where the gangly telepath's question was going.

"You have been isolated from your kind and stranded in this region of space on this tiny ship for many of your time cycles and you have never even initiated a mating and pleasure ritual with this creature you call your First Officer?"

Chakotay choked on his faux-champagne, which had erupted painfully into his nasal passages.

Janeway blanched slightly then turned her palms up to the towering alien. "Minster, we prefer to…"

"Follow a set of arcane rules and regulations that squelch any natural and normal progression of lovemaking and pleasure seeking between your crew members."

"I think you…"

"Misunderstand the complexities of your culture?"

"Well, perhaps you…"

"Should mind my own business and adhere to your Prime Directive and not in any way attempt to interfere with your mores and laws and the 'natural' development of your culture."

A tittering of something quite like laughter issued from the other aliens at the gathering. A general pall dominoed throughout the room as the Voyager crew realized the conversation that was taking place between the Minister and their Captain. All heads turned to the Captain and the Minister, like sunflowers tracking the path of the sun.

"Captain, I think you should know we simply LIVE to interfere with other cultures, especially ones like yours that have gone so far astray!"

"Here, here!" chimed his second. "Your lifestyle is unacceptable to the C'ar'nolee and we aim to change that tonight!"

"Now, these two," the Minister pointed at B'Elanna and Tom, "they certainly know exactly what their anatomies are used for!"

B'Elanna's pretty, dark eyes widened so taken aback she left her usual quick temper in the dust.

Tom managed an indignant frown."Sir, with all due respect…" he began.

"The little lady is quite a Grenes'stell beast! Very nice, indeed!" he approved. "That is as it should be for all of you!"

He wiggled what passed for his eyebrows at Tom. "You are a lucky man! However, haven't you both wondered what it would be like to compliment your lovemaking with the addition of say, Mr. Chakotay or Mr. Kim? Or even better, perhaps both!"

It was Harry's turn to choke, wondering how he had been dragged into this.

The comments hit home with all concerned. The crew realized they only entertained such notions in their most private thoughts and only in thoughts so primal that they barely acknowledged those impulses themselves.

B'Elanna recalled an alien who tricked her into thinking he was Chakotay. Before that encounter, she had never realized the extent of her attraction to her former Captain and old friend.

Tom had always been drawn to Harry as a friend. He also mused about Chakotay. He would be a challenge. The two of them were such Alpha dogs and it would be an interesting struggle.

Chakotay had spent a lot of time trying to squelch his deep love for Kathryn. Every time he thought he had it licked, every time he tried to put it aside like a school-boy crush, she was there. Her image haunted his dreams on too many nights. The more he tried to put her out of his mind, the more she was there.

Janeway's feelings for her crew had been kept in strict bondage to her Starfleet professionalism. She even admitted to herself that she once loved Chakotay but thought it was "inappropriate" "inadvisable" and several "ins" of many flavors. Somehow, she forced herself to believe that a relationship with Chakotay would keep them all from returning home. Love Chakotay would mean to accept defeat. Ridiculous as this notion was she clung to it. It helped her steel herself against her love for the man who was once an outlaw and an enemy.

She was even a bit annoyed to find that others found him attractive as well, as if she could put him in a compartment like a toy and take him out only when she was good and ready.

The Minister's frank public revelation of all of these repressed impulses, loves, wants, and desires left the crew speechless. Their secret selves were revealed to all."

"Yes, Tom, you are particularly fond of Mr. Kim and you spend lots of time with him."

"I..ah.." Tom shuddered wilting under a glance from his half-Klingon spouse.

"Of course, you AND your passionate wife have always been curious about your strapping First Officer. He is quite the challenge, isn't he? He has a strong will, soft touch. Yes, just the fact that he is your superior in the chain of command makes him intriguing.

"And, this lovely thing, an ex-Borg you say. She can only engage your Mr. Chakotay in a photonic environment as a hollow hologram! Not the real man? Oh, it just isn't healthy at all!" The Minister chuckled, pleased as punch at his own pun. "'Hollow hologram'! Did you get that Blathor?"

"Good one, Sire!" praised Blathor, raising a tentacle reminiscent of an upturned thumb. "I'm looking forward to tonight's encounter, Sire!"

Seven looked uncomfortable at the revelation of her holo-trysts to the real Chakotay but she always looked uncomfortable in social settings. It was difficult to say what was more unsettling to her at the moment.

Chakotay's face had altered from smooth brown to mottled brick red at the turn of the conversation. He struggled to keep his composure.

"Now see here!" The Doctor attempted in righteous indignation. "Humans all have private sides but they are indeed PRIVATE. Simply being a telepath does not give you permission to reveal whatever…you…feel…like…What is it?"

The Doctor stared back at the alien who circled around and scrutinized him.

"What?"

The Minister stepped back a moment but only because he was having trouble reading the EMH. It took him a moment then something very much like a knowing grin overtook his carapace.

"Ah! Fascinating! This creature is an extremely complex outgrowth of your photonic technology. I see that you, Doctor have even developed the need to have fantasy lovers, including strong feelings for the exquisite Borg female."

"I think we've heard enough for tonight." Janeway leveled at the alien, her fists planted on her slender hips. "I must ask you to leave my ship."

Everything that happened after that conversation was a blur. Chakotay experienced a night of unbridled passion such as he never had before and never imagined.

It began with his Kathryn. He struggled to recall every detail despite the mental fuzz. She was magnificent in every way and it was plain to him that she returned his ardor. The pair had spent so much time in the past repressing what they truly felt for each other. Their encounter felt like a river of pure water rushing over parched desert. They laughed and cried and rejoiced. And blossomed under each other's care.Had this union been the only result of the intervention of their libidinous benefactors, it would have been a blessing to both Kathryn and Chakotay. Unfortunately, or fortunately for some, that is not where it ended.

_**tbc...**___


	3. Manage au 3

As always, thank you folk for readin' and reviewin'.

This story is M…for mature readers. Thanks!

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Chakotay drifted in and out of consciousness. He was aware of the luxury of a warm feminine body lying next to his on the bed. His brown eyes fluttered open. He expected to see Kathryn slumbering next to him. Instead, B'Elanna was in her place. He was startled for a few seconds as the memories of the last few days returned.

He always had a strong affection for B'Elanna forged in the wake of all that they had been through together. Even though he felt attraction, he had never acted upon it…until now.

The sumptuous dark woman woke slowly as well, lolling onto her naked back with a guttural but happy "mmm". She looked completely pleased and satisfied, like a canary who had swallowed a cat.

"Hi, you." she said simply and licked her full lips as their eyes met. Her face lit up with a giant smile.

He looked back into her velvet eyes but "Hi," was the only response he could muster. This was not so bad. B'Elanna was lovely. He also rolled over onto his back and was stopped by what he thought was a pillow. He turned his head toward the obstruction and heard someone else moan.

Chakotay shot up as he realized that Tom was next to him.

"Can you two keep it down?" Tom begged with mock anger. "Harry and I are trying to sleep!"

Chakotay's blood ran like ice as he realized who else had been with them how they had spent the last few days. He breathed out a heavy sigh. This could not be happening!

Images of their wild times poured into Chakotay's conscious mind. He recalled Tom's smirk as the two battled for dominance and submission, taking turns throughout their encounters. Harry was sweet as he and Tom made love, as an exhibition for all. Seven had been with their group; her wide research into various forms of lovemaking had enhanced the experience. Tuvok and Kathryn were a blur and he was not even sure if they had been involved.

None of the experience was unpleasant, just a source of endless embarrassment in the light of reason. These were his colleagues, friends, and shipmates and he was their superior officer. What did the alien say? It made him more intriguing to them.

There was no way any of them could have stopped themselves. They were being compelled to act without any of the normal social constraints, as if the ship's oxygen was made of hormones.

Every muscle in Chakotay's body was begging for mercy. The lovemaking was nothing if not arduous and athletic. Even his boxing workouts did not prepare him for this.

This was his first lucid period in days and he was not going to waste it.

"Tom, who's on the bridge? Where are we?"

"How should I know, lover?" Tom pulled a pillow over his head. The pilot was entangled in sheets, making him look like a Greek sculpture in repose.

Chakotay stopped himself from an appreciative glance.

"Don't' worry about it." Tom said. "Come back to bed!"

"Useless! Computer! State the location of this ship and her heading."

"This ship is in a stable orbit around Toolander. No other course has been set."

"Computer, what is the status of the ship's systems?"

"All systems are functioning at nominal levels. No immediate attention is required."

That was a relief. At least they were not hurdling to the nearest neutron star or suffering from a deadly hull breech. Thank the Spirits for large favors!

"Relax Chakotay." B'Elanna begged with a pout he had never seen before. "The ship is fine, I checked it myself." She arose to her knees on the bed, all the silken sheets slinked off her to reveal her muscular form. She began kissing Chakotay's neck. He wanted nothing more than to melt onto the bed with her and the others, but his sense of duty was had returned with a vengeance.

"Where's my uniform?" he asked her quietly.

"Mmm…I…mmm… have…no idea, Chakotay." she moaned between kisses. "I haven't seen mine in days."

He extricated himself from the strong arms of a disappointed Engineer who sulked and groaned with frustration. He arose to his feet unsteadily, made his way across the room toward his replicator. As he went, he stepped over several entwined bodies strewn randomly on the floor. Ayala and the Delaney sisters were in the throes of passion and Chakotay did not even want to recognize any one else since Chell was making some odd noises with his partners, Icheb and Sandra Peterson from the couch near the window. He never knew that humans could bend that way!

Chakotay finally realized the room was his own quarters, which gave him an odd assurance. There was a jumble of objects around the replicator. It was overflowing with all manner of sex toys and aids. Chakotay had imagined himself an experienced man, but there were objects there, perhaps from alien worlds, for which he could not imagine a use, sexual or otherwise.

He managed to grab some pants that covered him well enough. He bolted out his quaters and ran toward sickbay.

B'Elanna's voice had deepened and he could hear her call after him, "It's time, Chakotay, I want you! Get back here!"

Tom burst from Chakotay's quarters and followed him.

"Where are you going?" he called.

In moments Chakotay realized he had subconsciously put it off, but it had to be done.

As he trotted toward sickbay he asked, "Computer. Locate Captain Janeway."

"Captain Janeway is in Holodeck 2." it intoned.

He stopped, frozen in his tracks, a tremor coming from deep within.

"Computer" he called reluctantly, knowing instinctively that this would not make him happy. "Who is with the Captain?"

"The Captain is in the company of..."

TBC….


	4. Four Play

Eelta of Voyager  
Four Play

rated: M

When last we left Chakotay, he was flying down the of Voyager's corridors trying to find out what was going on with the ship...

- -- -- -- -

"Computer" he called reluctantly, knowing instinctively that this would not make him happy. "Who is with the Captain?"

"The Captain is in the company of Commander Tuvok, Second Technician Arnold J. Rimmer, Starsky and Hutch, Crais, Scorpius and Crichton, Ginger and Maryanne…

"Stop!" he shouted, as his sudden jealous rage caused his fist to suffer a nasty collision with a nearby bulkhead.

"…Buffy, Willow, Tara, Shaggy, Dr. Quest and Race Bannon, Bert and Ernie, Fred and Barney, Deanna Troi, Seska, Barclay, Jack Lemmon and Walter Matthau, The Mole People, Torgo and the Master…

"Stop! Stop it!" he shouted to no avail as the pain of his mangled hand shot through his arm.

"…Snape, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, Alice in Wonderland and the Mad Hatter, Joanie, Chachi, The 'Fonz' and Herman Munster and Grandpa, Thurston Howell III, Kelly Robinson and Alexander Scott, Steve Reeves, Bill Maxwell…"

Chakotay removed his broken hand from an unscathed wall. Now Sickbay was his imperative. Any intervention with Kathryn's dalliances would have to wait. He allowed the droning voice of the computer fade into his mental background.

"You're going to need me to work on that hand," Tom said suggestively, startling Chakotay for a split second. Tom walked up to him and kissed him full on the lips, which make Chakotay's head spin.

"No, Tom, no, stop!" Chakotay begged, fearing re-immersion under the tide of passion.

"OK. For now. But only because I want you fully functional," Tom told Chakotay sincerely. "It must really hurt."

"I've had worse," Chakotay blustered.

"I don't mean the hand."

Chakotay grimaced. "Thought I'd hidden it well," he said with the resignation of one caught.

Tom sniffed a laugh. "Not hardly. You can hide lots of things; probably had as much practice as me but your affection for a certain red-haired Starship Captain is broadcast on all subspace frequencies."

"What do you want me to say, Tom?"

"Let me have a look at that break."

Chakotay thrust his mangled appendage at Tom. His hand was swelling to twice its normal size from the broken bones inside and blood began to drip from the wounds he had inflicted upon himself.

"Oh, yeah, that's gonna leave a mark. Computer. Site to site transport of Commander Chakotay and Tom Paris to Sickbay."

"Unable to comply." said the female voice. "All transporter systems are offline."

"Well, that's just great," Chakotay said with disgust.

"Yeah? What do you mean?"

"I mean if we don't get back to running this ship instead of running amok we are going to end up on planet C'ar'nolee."

"You say that like it's a bad thing, 'kotay," Tom snarked, bringing his lips to Chakotay's tattoo.

Chakotay wanted to push him away but could not. "I didn't mean we would make it to C'ar'nolee in one piece, Tom. If you want to visit the surface as something other than a ball of fire, then we've got to get back to reality!"

"I see," Tom said with lifted eyebrows. He reluctantly pulled himself away. "Well, let's get going then."

They set off down the corridor, the list of Janeway's holographic companions still spilling from the Computer's indifferent voice.

"Computer, stop," Tom ordered.

"Unable to comply. Yeoman Rand, the Vampire Lestat, the Backstreet Boys and N'Sync, Englebert Humperdink…."

"Sounds like the Captain's found my 20th century popular culture program." Tom said as he cuddled into Chakotay's unwounded side as they walked. "I was going to take you all on a tour."

"Terrific! I wonder if the turbolifts are working."

Thankfully, they found a turbolift that was still functioning though Tom attempted to stop it from its journey. It quickly became apparent that it was not going to be as much fun as Tom's fantasy. Stoic though he tried to appear Chakotay's pain was palpable.

"Mmm," Tom began with feigned innocence. "You. Me. A malfunctioning Turbolift."

Tom's nuzzling and the movement of the lift caused a reluctant groan from the injured man.

"Sorry, Chak," Tom said though unable to stop himself from making advances.

"We've got to fix whatever the C'ar'nolee did to us!" Chakotay shouted with frustration.

"I suppose."

"Tom." Chakotay said trying to push Tom away, with little success."Yeah, Chak."

"Don't call me 'Chak' or 'Kotay" ever again."

"How about 'Babe'?"

"No."

"What about 'snugglebug poopykins'?"

"You're on report."

- - - - - - - -

Finally, they entered sickbay, not prepared for the sights and sounds they encountered there.

"Please state the nature of your sexual emergency," said The Doctor to the pair as they walked into Sickbay.

Chakotay wanted to turn away from the scene but could not bring himself to do it.

_**tbc...**_


	5. Q Struts His Stuff

Delta of Voyager

**Q Struts His Stuff...**with Mistress Janeway?

Rated: M

- - - - - - - -

Q materialized on the bridge of Voyager dressed as a Philadelphia Mummer. A large resplendent fantail, replete with gaudy painted peacock feathers, decked his back and jutted in all directions. The rest of his attire was less tasteful. The sequins and the rhinestone studs of his multi-colored suit would have challenged the delicate sensibilities of Elvis and the refined elegance of Liberace. Vegas would have been mildly embarrassed but would have hired him as an attraction in Ripley's Believe It or Not Museum.

With a banjo in hand, jingle bells on his wrists and a set of pipe bells suspended to the side, he threatened to make not-good sounds. Jangly tones struck the air as he walked; he triggered cymbals strapped to his legs further adding to the studied cacophony of both sight and sound.

He always hoped his pranks would get a rise from the prim Captain and her stalwart crew. Perhaps he could goad Janeway into yelling at him for some trifle. Normally just by showing up he caused a cascade of "Alerts" and "We learned about you at Starfleet," and other goodies that suggested they were in a tizzy. He just lived for that!

"Ta da! 'Oh, those Golden Slippers! Oh, those…'" he sang annoyingly as he strummed the banjo.

When he opened his eyes, another type of crew surrounded him. The bridge lay strewn with naked and lingerie-clad bodies in various states of ecstasy and bondage. Torres was fondling Janeway as the Captain turned her attentions toward Lon Suder who in turn stroked Tuvok.

"Did I arrive at a bad time?"

Janeway was the first to become aware of the visitor as she climaxed loudly under B'Elanna's attentions.

"Q!" Janeway husked, "I have been…mmm…thinking about you. Quite a lot, actually."

"Oh, really?" he said as he further took in the scene. "I bet you have, my dear. I trust it has all been good thoughts this time."

"Oh, yes, mmm, yes. Very, very good thoughts." she moaned, licking her lips.

She managed to leave her manage au too-many and walk toward him. The black patent leather of her corset squeaked when she slinked nearer to him. She carried a riding crop, decorated with black feathers, which she welded with purpose and swished through the air.

"Captain, are you out of uniform, or has Starfleet finally owned up to its true nature?""Have you been a bad boy again, Q?" She snapped the crop on a railing.

It was Q's turn to be stunned as the once proper lady draped herself around him like a cheap whore.

"Ah, Kathy, my dear, this is so sudden," he smirked. "If I'd have known the way you felt, I would have brought some whips and chains."

"Good idea," she breathed as she nuzzled his neck, puffing out the feathers that were getting into her mouth. "Somebody, replicate some more hand cuffs for me."

"As…much…as I…I would like…to…" he tried as she mauled him. He carefully peeled her away from himself but struggled against her persistence. "As much as I would like to give in to your wishes, dear lady, I would prefer it if you were in…uh…when you are more…yourself."

"This is all me, Q!" she insisted.

"Right. Say, where's that big lummox of a First Officer?" Q asked scanning the writhing crowd. "Shouldn't he be first in line? Or have you finally devoured that poor man."

She hesitated for a moment, thinking of Chakotay but then lost herself again. Something twinged in her heart for a split second and then it was gone.

"Join us, Q." she invited breathily. "Have you ever made love to a human before?"

Had she been in her right mind he would have leapt at the opportunity but he did not want her this way. Someone had been meddling with his humans and he did not like it. If anyone were going to mess with the crew of Voyager, it would be Q, thank you very much!

Q snapped his fingers and his glistening parade garb morphed into the brown robes of a Trappist monk.

"I'm sorry my dear," he said melodramatically, placing a hand on his forehead, "but I've taken a vow of celibacy."

"I like that, Q." she cooed. "I've never seduced a man of the cloth before."

"That's it!" he said with disdain. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this!"

"Yes, my bottom is ready, Mistress," said Harry who turned to a very willing Vorik.

Q found his lips on Kathryn's, her scent making him giddy. His hands glided over her body, the feel of her garment was cool and slick to the touch. He began untying her corset when he realized that he too was being drawn into this web. How could he be influenced by the nonsense that had swept his pets away?

He pulled back puzzled. "What is going on here?" he said to no one in particular. He looked up on the screen and saw planet C'ar'nolee lolling innocently in the Universe.

"I don't believe it!" Q said ruefully. "In all the Quadrants, in all the Galaxies and those idiots have to show up in mine!"

"Let's go to the Holodeck!" Janeway barked to everyone. "That's an order!"

"I'll join you in a bit, m'dear," Q told her, "I've got some business to attend to first."

"See that you do, Q!" Janeway said in a husky tone as she snapped her whip. "I'm not the only one who wants you."

"Great," Q grumbled. "Q the omnipotent passaround."

**_tbc..._**


	6. Sex Bay

Delta of Voyager 

2/08 rev.

**Sex Bay **

When last we left our heroes, Chakotay and Tom, they had just entered sickbay. The aliens still had hold over our otherwise reserved crew from the Victorian era.

------------

Finally, they entered sickbay, not prepared for the sights and sounds they encountered there. 

"Please state the nature of your sexual emergency," said The Doctor to the pair as they walked into Sickbay.

Chakotay wanted to turn away from the scene but could not bring himself to do it. 

And now, our story continues... 

------------ 

The Doctor had Seven bent over a biobed. Other pairs and groups were enjoying themselves throughout the room. Every bed was draped with at least two crewmembers in every unlikely pairing. 

"Doctor, how can you be affected?" Chakotay demanded. 

"Doctor Love…" he grunted enthusiastically, "makes house calls, 24/7/365!" 

"Oh, brother!" complained Tom as he reached for some medical instruments for Chakotay's hand. "Computer, end EMH hologram." 

"No…hah…don't…please," breathed Seven as intense pleasure washed through her. 

"Unable to Comply. Holographic systems have overloaded due to extensive demand. Recommend discontinue use of all holographic programs. Please try back later." 

"I am familiar with the nuisances and anatomical needs of 357 different species and sub-species of humanoid." the Doctor announced to the room, using Seven's satisfied look and moans as proof of his proficiency and sexual prowess. "Nurse, bring in my next appointment, please!" 

"Computer, I am trying to discontinue a hologram!" Tom said annoyed at the computer's paradox, stuck as it was in a logic loop. 

Dutifully the computer obeyed Chakotay's earlier command, much to his chagrin. 

"Captain Janeway is now on the bridge. She is in the company of Lieutenant Tuvok, Engineer Torres, The A Team…" 

"That can't be right." Tom said to Chakotay who was grimacing from the pain that shot up his arm and the worse agony in his heart. 

"It isn't," said Chakotay with even more chagrin. 

"…Weird Al' Yankovic, The Jolly Green Giant, Orville Redenbacher, Beaver Cleaver, Malcolm Reynolds and Inara, Ernest Borgnine, Larry King, Carl Malden, Kolchak…" 

Chakotay leaned against the nearest biobed and Tom began treating his injured hand. Tom thought he saw a trace of wetness welling in the big man eyes as the unrelenting mental images of Janeway sleeping with everyone else in the universe but him issued from the Computer. 

Tom's physical proximity to Chakotay over the last days had given him a renewed appreciation for the Maquis turned picture perfect Starfleet XO. When all the social dams burst for those undetermined stretches of time Chakotay was simply a man not a Commander, not a Captain, not a Maquis, not a disciplinarian, not a rule maker or rule breaker-just a man. 

And Tom found he actually liked the man quite a bit and certainly felt compassion for him under the circumstances. 

"No man is an island." 

"What?" 

"Nothing. Just a saying my people, uh, say," 

"Funny." Chakotay said dryly and shook his head. 

"You know Chakotay," Tom said as his patient showed visible relief from the treatment, "when all this is over, B'Elanna, and I would still be happy to have you in our bed." 

"Thanks, Tom, I'm sure you're not in your right mind and I don't think any of us are going to feel the same way when we find a cure or whatever it is that we need." 

"You never know," Tom said simply hugging Chakotay. "Think about it before you say no." 

"Your bedroom is too crowded for my taste." 

"Mm…and you do tas… 

"Stop!" Chakotay halted the blond pilot with his repaired hand. 

It was too late for them to stop, as it seemed a new flush of the C'ar'nolee's spell overcame everyone in Sickbay. Tom's hug of comfort became a lover's and his kisses eager. Chakotay stopped resisting the pilot's advances as the adrenaline from the injury relented. The Doctor and Seven slowly made their way toward the pair. Seven slinked her signature wiggle, wearing only her regulation birthday suit. Other crewmembers moved to join them. 

"Wait, wait! Tom!" 

"What, lover?" Tom asked as he kissed Chakotay's chest. 

The two men knew they were being pulled back into an irresistable ocean of passion. 

"Do you think, uh, well since we've got to do this, could you maybe, do that…?" Chakotay asked shyly. 

"Uh huh," Tom agreed breathily knowing the act he meant. 

"And…maybe…Chak…ah…Chakotay…could you do that other thing for me?" Tom requested. 

"Yes," Chakotay vowed as he felt himself overcome by lust once again. 

Chakotay felt the Doctor's strong, skilled hands massage his back and he found himself kissing Seven even though there was probably "no point" in it, in the eyes of the Voyager writing staff. Don't worry. Like the show, there was absolutely no set up for their feelings in this story either, so that should keep Berman happy. Anyway… 

Chakotay and Seven each breathed into their endless kiss. Her breath on his cheek sent shivers through his body. His breath caused wisps of her blond tresses to lift and tickle her ears. Chakotay, mesmerized by the attentions he was receiving and giving, had given himself over to whatever happened. His will was gone again and so was he. 

When he felt a tufted, dirty-blonde, bespeckled head kiss his chest and leave a trail of kisses from his chest to his belly and then down, he did not care that it was the cook and sometime ambassador that was the giver of that special treatment. Where would he wake up next, he did not care.

**_tbc... _**


	7. Chapter 7

Mature Content. Adults only please. Silly Sexual Situations and Adult themes.

------- --- -- --- ---

Chakotay woke once again from the revels, feeling pounded, like a slab of meat in a Rocky movie. Seven was nuzzling next to him. She was indeed a beautiful creature. Ironically, the alien intervention had brought her human side to the fore; she was a passionate woman, willing to please and be pleased. Chakotay remembered his encounters with elation.

"Commander…"she said sleepily, her beautiful eyes still closed.

"I think you can call me Chakotay now, dear." he told her, squeezing her hand on his naked chest.

She smiled, "Sorry.

"I simply wanted to apologize for using your hologram the way I did. I did not adhere strictly to regulations and it was…inappropriate."

A broad grin brightened his face. "I suppose it was. You're on report."

"Yes, sir," she said sullenly, believing his joke to be a reprimand.

"No, Seven—let me call you Annika—actually, I'm flattered. I wish I had known how you, I mean, what..."

"Next time, I will let you know," she deadpanned. It was her turn to joke.

Could he truly have a relationship with Seven? He wondered. His mind drifted to Kathryn and he felt a pang of sorrow. If Kathryn would never have him, could he look on 'Annika' as anything other than a consolation prize? Certainly, neither he nor Seven deserved that!

After awhile many of the crew dozed around him. Chakotay, compelled by an idea of where Kathryn might have ended up, pulled on some clothing, and made his way toward his notion.

Chakotay wandered down a corridor and finally arrived at Holodeck 2. He entered and found himself in the midst of Fairhaven. For the rest of the crew, Fairhaven was an idyllic respite from their stressful, modern lives. To him, it was a place where he lost Kathryn to a synthetic man. He hated Fairhaven with so much wrath it even frightened him.

Once he stood on a street there and told her, essentially, to go ahead and enjoy herself, hiding the very real pain in his heart. He lied about his holographic trysts. He never used holo-characters for lovers; he found the notion abhorrent, even now.

It seemed the best thing to do, to let her go and be noble about it. He reasoned that if he could not have her, he could at least wish her some form of solace. Maybe he could move on with his life.

He no longer felt reasonable. Kathryn could be with "him" right this minute and the thought goaded him to take action.

With the ship going to Hell in a hand basket, what did he have to lose from taking another look at 'Michael Sullivan'? So, she was attracted to ersatz scruffy Irish bartenders who were programmed to read poetry. She preferred a trick of holo-technology to genuine devotion. God, that hurt in ways he could not even articulate.

He walked around writhing groups of crewmembers and many odd holographic lovers. Chakotay avoided any advances. This was something he was also compelled to do and his jealousy outranked all the alien aphrodisiacs in the universe.

He entered the bar and the tableau there was in stark contrast to the rampant promiscuity he had seen—and participated in—throughout the ship. Michael Sullivan was alone in the dank bar, drowning his sorrows stereotypically, in hard drink. His beard had grown beyond his normal unshaven look and dark circles lined his sunken eyes. His hair was greasy and his clothing was spotted with spilled food and drink and smudged with dirt. His shoulders hunched as if the liquor were a tiny fire where he, a frozen man huddled desperate for warmth. He did not even lift his eyes when Chakotay entered, but spoke as he stared into his glass.

"Aye, what'llit be, good shir?" Michael slurred from his table, obviously drunk from holographic whiskey.

Chakotay eyed the creature with pure concentrated jealous hatred, pent up for so long. Now his feelings were unstuck, and his emotions gushed like water from a ruptured dam.

"Your girlfriend is making love with everyone on the ship," Chakotay shot. "What do you think of that?"

"Nah mahsh," he said, his mouth downturned in a frog like frown. Tears began to stream from his eyes.

"My Katie! My dahlin' Katie! A slut 'n a whore!"

Chakotay was taken aback by the depth of his emotions, which mirrored his own.

"You mus' be her McKotay frien', the Indian an' an upright mahn ta boot," he gulped a hiccup. "I take it, ew've been none too happy 'bout this littl' turn of events."

"I'm not particularly thrilled about what is happening on this ship, no."

"Well, then. Pull up a char 'n we'll drink togetha', like good men should!"

"No, I…"

"Cm'pew'ta! Give this gennelmon here your finest Irish Mist, and I'll have nun of tha' synthetic crap ewe've been passin' off as sah real McCoy!"

A sparkling glass of golden liquid appeared on the rough-hewn wooden tabletop. Chakotay hesitated a moment then pulled a chair out and plunked down. He grabbed the drink and swallowed it straight down.

It burned his mouth and throat and its effects were immediate, warming his bloodstream in a flash. It was indeed not synthehol and Chakotay was glad for it.

"Anotha!" ordered Michael.

Chakotay did not guzzle the second, but savored its qualities. It was a rare commodity and when this was over, he would have to find out how to override the Starfleet imposed restrictions as easily as Michael did.

"She wassa fine lass, she was."

"Yes, she was…IS." Chakotay said plainly. "A great woman and leader."

"An' I bet she was fin' ina sack, if ew don' min' me straight talk." Michael said with longing. "An' I mean no disrespect, laddie."

"You would know!" Chakotay shot accusingly.

"Me?" Michael said with surprise. "An' how waz I ta know when she never even let me near her, an' I did me best tryin', I did."

The revelation slapped Chakotay in the face as sure as the whiskey. She never? With Michael?

"Women! When ya thin' ewe've figger'd 'em out, ewe can look in the mirror and see a jackass. All womens is…" he put a sloppy finger to his temple, "is…isss…barkin' mahd, sure as a rabid hound!"

Chakotay started to laugh wryly. The full implication of the revelation assuaged him to his soul. He felt the burden he had carried for so long lifted from his broad shoulders. She would not even sleep with a hologram when there was no consequence, no command structure, no Starfleet strictures against it.

He truly did not understand the woman he adored.

"There you are!" Tom exclaimed as he burst into the bar. "I've been all over the ship looking for you! Computer's been useless and have you given up comm-badges altogether?"

"What'll it be, Tommy boy?"

"Just this gentleman here, Michael." Tom said with a smirk and his usual cockiness.

"How's eyour liddle woman? Got'er figured jet?" Michael cast a conspiratorial glance to Chakotay who could not help enjoy their shared joke.

"No, probably never," Tom replied, "but it's fun to try!" he added suggestively.

"Good lad! Haff some of dis boy!" Michael conjured up a large bottle and poured a generous round without spilling a precious drop.

Tom acquiesced and joined the party.

"My people used ta call thish 'fire water'," Chakotay informed them.

Michael sputtered drunken laughter as if Chakotay's comment was the funniest thing he had ever been told.

"An apt a moniker as I evva heard! Eyore people is a wise lot, they ish," he said.

"Meybee the' are, but I'mma fool." Chakotay held a glass next to his cheek as the tears started to flow.

"All men are fools when it comes to da fair sex, my frien'."

"See _wuz_ good, like an angel!" Chakotay confessed to the room, recalling his treasured night of ecstasy with Kathryn.

"Ah, so then shee ded finally…well, good!"

"But, then she's with everyone on this ship!" Chakotay lamented.

"Go get 'ter, Chakotay!" Tom urged. "Der may nevah be anotha time!"

"I can't! Not with her like this!"

"Oh, please!" Tom groaned.

"An' thar ya have it! McKotay, ewer too good fer yer own good, yee is!"

"Computer!" Tom commanded.

"No, don't!" Chakotay pleaded.

"Pleazze locate Cap'n Janeway."

"Captain Janeway is now on Holodeck One."

"Who is with the Captain?"

"You're cruel!" Chakotay accused, tears flowing freely, released by the strong drink.

"Kathryn Janeway is on Holodeck One," the Computer continued dutifully, still stuck on Tom's original request. "She is in the company of Commander Tuvok, Engineer Torres, Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson, Marilyn Monroe, The Olsen Twins, Paris Hilton, The Terminator, Q, Captain Proton, Orgazmo and Chodo Boy…"

"I'm thorry, Chakotay," Tom said, regretting his attempt to get Chakotay together with the Captain. "I didn't mean it to hurt you."

"Vergett it!" Chakotay told him.

The trio continued drinking and the computer mercifully stopped the roll call of what they supposed was the Captain's latest orgy.

Their besotted minds were working slowly, but a revelation seemed to take them both at the same time.

"Q!" Chakotay and Tom said with a shock together.

After a beat both men dashed toward the door, which failed to open on first try, nearly causing another injury.

"I'm comin' wit choo!" Michael insisted unsteadily.

"OK, but if you touch my Kathryn, I'll reprogram you to wear a dress!" Chakotay threatened.

"Agweed, good shir!"

"Computer, transfer Michael Sullivan to Holodeck One, AFTER we arrive." Tom ordered.

Tom grabbed one of the bottles and made off with it.

"For luck," he told Michael.

"Here's thoo luck!" toasted the hologram, who was happy to sit back down and vacuum some more liqueur.

Chakotay and Tom took off toward the other Holodeck.

"Wait, wait!" Tom said breathily as they ran. "Do you think it's really Q, or is the computer still rattling off names from my program?"

"What would Q be doing in a program of 20th century popular culture?" Chakotay asked.

"I see what you mean."

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

Mini Chapter here…This is actually G rated.

-----

"You!" both the Minister and Q said to one another at the same time.

"Just what do you think you're playing at?" Q demanded.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Q," the Minister said with what passed for a smirk. "Is there something specific you are referring to, or are you just generally a miserable entity?"

"The Voyager and her crew are MY playthings!" he retorted. "I won't have just anyone messing about with them."

"Now see here, if they delight you so, why do you let them live the way they have?"

"That's none of your concern! Minister, I'm a reasonable being." Q told him earnestly. "I don't want to have to resort to…

"Underhanded skullduggery? As if that would be different!"

"I was thinking more like pain and torture, death and dismemberment, drowning and endless poetry readings. Not necessarily in that order."

"What a piece of work is Q. If you want your bipeds back you're going to have to…"

"What?

"Something is wrong!"

"Oh, pity." Q shot with sarcastic disgust. "Please don't let me interrupt your bad day!"

The Minister sniffed the air, sensing that some of the humans were no longer responding as he wished. He vanished in a snit and left Q with his smug smirk.

"Now, what was that all about?" Q asked himself as he sent his sense out to the ship. If something was upsetting his fatuous opponent, he wanted to relish it. Q's smirk gave way to a Cheshire grin and he zapped himself to Holodeck One to watch with glee.


	9. Chapter 9

Mature audience only. Silly and ridiculous sexual situations.

-- -- -- -- - -

Tom and Chakotay arrived at the archway to the other Holodeck. Tom gently put his hand on Chakotay's upper arm and held him back for a moment.

"Are you OK?" he asked. "You may not like what you see in there."

"I'm sure I won't." Chakotay looked pensive; the effects of the alcohol were wearing way, making him feel raw and vulnerable.

"Captain Janeway is in Holodeck One. She is in the company of…." The relentless list spewed from the computer.

Kathryn. With everyone! It made him nauseous.

"After what we've seen and done, how can bad can it be?"

Chakotay glared at Tom.

"Let's go," Chakotay ordered.

"I think you might want to…"

"Please. Tom!" Chakotay snapped. "Stop 'comforting' me."

"OK! OK!"

They commanded the door to open and stepped into the Holodeck. The door shut behind them with a whoosh and Michael Sullivan materialized with a full bottle in his hand. He was intent on drinking and not too concerned with what he saw before him. He only paused from time to time for a few bouts of pointing and laughing.

No Q. No Kathryn.

It was quiet. Quiet except for the too familiar moans and groans.

The trio stood at the end of a long hallway that resembled a natural history museum of perversions. Scenes of writhing bodies were on both sides. Each tableau depicted a different set of characters, each in various stages of debauchery. Every combination was represented, older with younger, male with male, with female with female. Occasionally characters from one diorama would jump to another, mixing still more unlikely pairings.

Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and Snape engaged each other in Snape's potions dungeon with Gilligan and the Professor.

Mary Ann kissed Han Solo and Ginger lolled with Luke Skywalker and John Crichton, writer Michael Crichton, Crieghton the Ghoul-A Go-Go Ghoul and Kryten the Android were having a go with one another.

Commander Koenig and Tony Verdeschi stared lovingly into each other's eyes as Maya and Dr. Helena Russell massaged each other gently.

Chakotay sighed, amazed more at his own reaction; a great deal of what he saw seemed routine to him. But Tom was especially nonchalant.

"I don't understand. Where's Q? Where's Kathr…Captain Janeway?"

"Everything here looks fine." Paris stated.

"What? Looks fine? Isn't this program the result of the Toolander's interference?"

"Not at all. This is my program. Exactly as I wrote it."

"Twentieth Century Popular Culture? This?"

"Yeah. Didn't you know?"

"I didn't grow up on Earth, Lieutenant, I only studied there. My people had our own culture and stories. Most of them were not so, uh, detailed."

Tom winced at hearing Chakotay refer to his rank. "Oh, yeah. I remember. Scorpions and Dragons' Teeth."

"They were morality lessons." Chakotay said defensively. "These seem to be immorality lessons."

"You never took old Earth Lit? Even at the Academy? It was a really popular class."

"I'm sure it was. I studied Anthropology. Paleontology, Geology, Starfleet ops, and piloting. I never had time for this!"

"So, you were even more boring back then than you are now?"

Chakotay cast him a dirty look.

"Your people don't have erotic fiction?" Tom prodded.

"Well, ah…of course, but…"

"Sorry. I thought you knew. Well, that was partly why I was showing this to SOME of the crew. I aced this course."

"There's a surprise!"

"It's pretty outrageous, really."

"Mr. Paris, you have a gift for understatement!"

"Back to formalities, are we?" Tom said under his breath, but just loud enough for Chakotay to hear and ignore him.

"Did the Toolanders visit Earth in the 20th Century?"

Tom chuckled. "Could be. UFO stories can be explicit. But, as for our aliens, I don't think so, but that's as good a theory as any.

"During a war ravaged era, the majority of 20th century culture, literature, and film were lost.

"Unfortunately, all the data from that time had been stored at Memory Alpha, which developed faults due to use of an Open Source system. Once one thing started to go, the rest fell like dominoes.

"My people have a story about a fox who put all his baskets in one egg that was laid by a giant turtle." Chakotay interjected into Tom's lengthy exposition.

"Yeah. I guess. Something like that. You're people have a thing for foxes and turtles?" Tom continued, not letting Chakotay respond. They walked by each display and Tom became Professor Paris for a few moments.

"That which survived is known as 'Slash Fiction'. Scholars believed that the literature reflected the times and greatly contributed to the decline of their civilization."

Chakotay stood with his hands on his hips and shook his head. "They must have all been insane!"

"Like us, these past weeks?"

"It seems so!"

"One theory is that all of their characters and stories were based on other stories, by professional writers. We have no way of knowing. So much of it is garbled."

"Maybe that's for the best." Chakotay said to himself.

"How so?"

"If this is what people wrote about it, can you imagine what the source material must have been like?"

Tom smiled. "Often! Computer, end program," Tom attempted.

"Unable to comply…" The computer told them again it was too overloaded to turn off the program, so they really should turn off the program before they could turn off the program.

Chakotay and Tom did not even know what hit them.

They came to and slowly got up, struggling against strong arms like leather bonds which held them in check. Tor Johnson and Lurch were holding Tom while Eegah and Creighton flanked Chakotay.

Michael was blubbering loudly and needed no restraint due to his besotted condition, though Riff Raff and Torgo stood at hand.

"Katie, me Katie! What are ya doin' lass! You're filfthy!"

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10s a crowd

Mature audience only. Silly and ridiculous sexual situations.

-- -- -- -- - -

Janeway's lithe body coiled around her latest lovers. She was draped over a gigantic golden throne-like bed, which had a back like an enormous peacock tail. It appeared to undulate with her every quiver and quake. Like a queen bee, she kept several crewmembers, including Harry, close at hand and they obediently waved ostrich feather plumed fans gently in her regal direction. She exalted in the glory of her enshrined state, the entire proceedings revolving around her.

Her costume strapped her in leather, lace, and metal studs with black boots that ended mid-thigh giving way to fishnet stockings suspended from her corset. Her once-red locks were colored jet black and tousled about her head and shoulders.

Other crew members were dancing suggestively, but many were simply making passionate love with utter abandon to whoever was nearby. It had become a routine sight.

She was finishing with dark Teal'c and blonde Callisto when she became aware of Michael's bawled recriminations.

"You've become as the Great Whore of Babylon. Oh, the shame of it!" he howled.

"Somebody shut him up!" she barked, pulling her mouth away from lovers of the moment.

Harry, the eternal ensign, dressed in straps and a studded collar, pleaded submissively, "We can't Mistress! The Holodeck is mal…"

"Yes, malfunctioning! I know! Somebody fix the Holodeck! Now! B'Elanna, get off your knees and away from Aeryn Sun and June Robinson, or I'll have you keel hauled! Gag Sullivan, now! Col. O'Neill, fix your mullet, Sullivan is yours!

O'Neill rubbed his hands together briskly. "Yo! I'm on it!"

"I betcha I can fix your Holodeck, Capt'n!" Kaylee volunteered cheerfully. Inara's languid eyes and Jayne's lustful stare followed the girl as she rose. "You sure have a shiny ship here."

"Send my best regards to 'Captain Tight Pants', Kaylee, dear!" said Janeway, her mood shifting as Scorpius and Xena approached her.

"Now, do it!" She laughed at the twist of her familiar command. "I mean, fix the Holodeck! I need more lovers!"

Chakotay looked up slowly, not wishing to see any more. He was shaking inside.

Above her shrine were multiple tiers of balconies stuffed and overflowing with bodies thrashing and moaning.

"I think this is Ming's throne room." Tom informed Chakotay. "Or maybe it's the Imperial Chamber."

"Who? What?" Chakotay asked, shaking his head.

"Never mind. Hard to say. But, I think she's really gone nuts this time!"

"What was your first clue?"

"Bring me the Maquis renegades," Mistress Janeway ordered, pointing a long nailed finger at both Tom and Chakotay.

The pair were brought to her and shoved to their knees in front of the sex-crazed Captain.

"Remove their garments!"

"Hey!" Tom protested as their clothes were shredded, but not removed by the obedient slaves. "I'm not a Maquis!"

"Thanks, Tom." Chakotay deadpanned, cursing Tom's sudden but inevitable betrayal.

"You! You are their leader!" she said, putting the toe of her stiletto-booted foot on a bare spot of Chakotay's shoulder.

"Captain, listen to me! You are under the influence of an alien…" Chakotay attempted.

"Silence! I do the talking here," she said as she snapped a whip.

"What happened in that Captain Proton program, Tom!" Chakotay husked an aside at Tom.

"I don…"

"Where is Lestat?" she demanded.

"Ah, he was slain by a blonde teenage girl" Vorik told her, "when she was making love to Mr. Giles and Jackie Mason."

"Fool! I warned Lestat about her!"

She regarded the two men at her feet.

"Neither of you has obeyed my commands! There must be punishment," she smiled slyly.

"You, Captain Chakotay of the renegade vessel _Val Jean_," she said seductively. "You amuse me! I will take care of your punishment myself. Guards, take Paris to Neelix and Ayala…

"Oh, not again!" Tom complained gaining a glare from Janeway.

"…and introduce him to some of our new friends! Where is that Gil Grisom?"

"He's with Scully, Mulder and of course, Skinner and the Smoking Man." John Crichton responded, looking up from his new friends, Mason and Rube.

"Come on Chakotay!" she pleaded breaking character, "You play the Maquis bad boy and I'll be the virgin Starfleet Captain!"

"That would take some imagination, Captain!" Tom said, not being able to stop his smart mouth.

"Before I punish you, Chakotay, you must first watch! Tuvok! Attend me!"

- - - - - -

Chakotay thought he could handle all he would see in Holodeck One. He thought he could steel himself against anything, knowing it was an outside force was responsible for all the outrageous behavior of the last—however long it had been. But seeing Kathryn tumbling with Tuvok in the midst of other writhing crew members and debauched 20th Century characters was more than he could stand. Something snapped in his brain.

Chakotay lunged at Tuvok, breaking the grip of his startled guards. Tuvok easily rebuffed Chakotay's anger-driven, semi-alcoholic attack and locked his hand onto Chakotay's face.

…. …. …. ….

Suddenly, Tuvok was in his mind, the pair melded as one. Their past differences melted and Chakotay could only see how much they had in common. Tuvok was a strong, spiritual man, who sought knowledge and self-improvement. He was dedicated, humble, duty bound, loyal and, in his own way, held deep love for all in his charge. Chakotay was not sure where one of them began or the other ended but he felt foolish that he had never realized how simpatico he was with the aloof Vulcan.

Tuvok had made it a point to link Janeway with them both and Chakotay was elated, yet still confused by her. The simple fact was she loved him, as much as he loved her. She burned for him, thought about him often. But she was Kathryn Janeway! Responsible leader to this crew. Upstanding and obligated to be a symbol of all Starfleet ideal. She would not allow herself something she considered luxury.

'A _necessary_ luxury', Chakotay insisted through the meld.

"I don't deserve it!" she told him.

"Of course you do! Every does!"

"It's my fault! Everything! It's all my fault we're in the Delta Quadrant!"

"We did what we had to do. Everyone understands that."

"Logically…"

"My fault…"

An amazing rush of information and emotions surrounded Chakotay as he blended into Janeway and Tuvok. He lost track of time and space. Then he was locked in Kathryn's embrace and only hers. Tuvok was gone.

Now, she was there, loving him the way he had only dreamed. She had shed her ridiculous garment—and her ridiculous Starfleet pretences—and they made love as if the Universe was only a far away fantasy and their union was the only reality.

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

Mature audience only. Silly and ridiculous sexual situations.

D'oh! I think at one point I accidentally zapped the Michael Sullivan chapter. It's back now, and living as "Chapter 7." If you feel like you are missing something that might be why.

- - - - - - -

Chakotay woke once more after a disorienting and extraordinary experience, with Kathryn by his side. It felt so natural and so right. He clung to her as if to dear life. He did not desire any other lover; in that moment, he had all he needed. His head was splitting from the hangover, but he was extremely happy.

Tom was near and holding only B'Elanna who was dozing contentedly, but his proximity was not at all the same as before. Chakotay remembered others trying to love him, but he only took Kathryn. Not Tom or B'Elanna or Dracula or Frankenstein's monster.

"I can't believe I flew home with _you_!" Tom smirked, as he noticed his friend was now conscious again.

"Don't start. Where's Q?" Chakotay asked as he put his hand to his aching head.

"Uh…Um…I'm not sure." Tom looked around. "I think he was here, but…ah…I can't remember." He rubbed his temples briskly.

"Warning! Imminent Life Support systems failure," the Computer stated.

Michael Sullivan was near them curled up and snoring loudly as he clutched an empty bottle. Oh, spirits, did she…? He was certain she had not been with Michael, who was more interested in his drinking binge than in any of the many offers from crew and holograms.

Chakotay did not want to think about who else she had been with recently; it no longer mattered. What he did know was that he was lucid, for the first time in weeks. In the midst of all this madness, he was lucid!

"Tom, are you still being…influenced?"

Tom's eyes opened with realization and looked closely at Chakotay as if he were searching his face. "No. I don't believe I am. You're not nearly as cute as you were yesterday. What happened?"

"Must be true love," Q zapped in, reclining next to Chakotay's back. "Or maybe it was something else."

"Q! Are you responsible for all of this?" Chakotay demanded.

"What, little ole me?" Q slurred. "Such accusations!

"You haven't been following along with our home game. For once, Tattoo Boy, I can honestly say I had nothing to do with this mess. Don't you remember?"

"I…ah…the Toolanders!" Chakotay stated, memories washing over him.

"Yes. You're slow, but you get there in the end." Q insulted.

"Warning. Imminent Warp Core breach. Unable to jettison. Immediate attention required. Ooo, Holly! Hal! Colossus! I really shouldn't interface with you but..."

"So, Tom and I, and I think the hologram with the bottle…"

"Ah, yes, your leprechaunic rival," Q taunted. "He's adorable when he's sleeping it off, isn't he?"

"He doesn't seem interested either." Chakotay offered.

Q rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You know, I'm not sure how your species developed cake batter, let alone warp drive!"

"We have accidents, Q," Tom spat.

"Say," Q glanced around at the interracial crew, "Aren't you a little white for a fly guy?"

"Huh?" Tom grunted.

"Oh, come on! What do you three idiots have in common?"

Chakotay became more aware of his severe hangover when the pain in his throbbing head collided with the Computer's dire warnings of system failures.

"We all got drunk on Irish Mist, genuine Irish Mist!" Tom said.

"Oh, very good! The bus driver gets a cookie!"

"Computer! Irish Mist, real alcohol." Chakotay ordered.

"Unable to comply. Command Regulations state that only Synthehol can be replicated by and for Starfleet personnel. Moya, you're so shapely! I must have you!"

"Tom, where's that bottle?"

"Long gone."

"Then, help me wake Michael." Chakotay and Tom got to their feet and were ready to act.

"Don't you have Command override or something?" Tom asked.

"No." Chakotay stated flatly.

Q was chuckling, enjoying Chakotay's discomfort.

"What?" Tom asked, knowing there was something stuck in Chakotay's craw.

"I'd forgotten. It's a regulation I imposed," he told Tom who glared at his superior. "It seemed like a good idea at the time," he responded to his look.

Tom looked at Michael, realizing that his medical training did not include holographic hangovers.

The Doctor was off gallivanting with Cagney, Lacey and Mrs. Columbo. He was of no use.

"I wonder if we can get some 'real' holographic coffee, without a lot of fuss." Tom sighed.

"If I put a moratorium on coffee, holographic or otherwise, I'd be slammed into the brig for the rest of my natural life!" Chakotay said.

"Drawn and quartered."

"At least!"

After some work, they managed to get Michael awake enough to order up some barrels of Irish whiskey.

- - - - - -

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12

Mature subject matter. Adults only please. Very silly sexual situations.

- - - - - - -

Chakotay and Tom distributed the drink to the crew as quickly as they could. Tom pulled B'Elanna away from Seven, Xev Bellringer and the Delaney sisters, pausing to take a long, appreciative look before getting them to drink.

Seven responded quickly, her alcohol tolerance had always been low. Once she understood the situation, she managed to help pour drinks down quite a few crew members throats, thereby saving them all once again and probably learning some valuable lesson in the process.

She was also the quick to get to work on the neglected ship. The warnings slowed down and then stopped altogether.

Cheery Kaylee and surly B'Elanna had managed to break through the computer's conundrum and shut down many of the other holograms. It took every ounce of self-control for B'Elanna not to fillet the Pollyanna-like hologram.

"Well, I just gotta say, I really like them bumps on your head," Kaylee chirped and beamed a wholesome smile as she worked, "And it was really nice having good sex with you B'Elanna."

"Yeah, same to you, blondie." B'Elanna retorted with scathing sarcasm. "Now get the hell outta here! Dong ma?" She said gruffly as she plunked on the computer interface and sent Kaylee back to limbo.

The last pixels of the bewildered girl shouted, "Shiong-tsan sha-sho!" at the Klingon.

"You'd better believe it!" B'Elanna retorted to the air. She had had enough of the farm girl's optimism, despite her uncanny knack for engineering, and the alcohol had released her Klingon side.

"Remind me not to get you upset!" Tom said when he saw Kaylee dissolve.

"I always do."

- - - - -

Chakotay became aware of the Minister of Toolander and a couple of his cronies looking somber and huddling in a corner. They were struggling desperately to prevent the crew from reviving. They tossed drinks to the deck and they tried to recast the 'spell', but nothing was working. Resistance was going well as humiliated crewmembers realized what was happening and what they had done with and to one another.

"Get off my ship!" Chakotay commanded. "We've had enough of you!"

The Minister cowered away from the angry Officer and bumped into Q who had donned a Starfleet Admiral's uniform.

"Well, well, well!" Q glowered at the faltering alien.

"Q, why aren't you doing something?" the defeated Minister whinged.

"I am doing something! I'm standing here enjoying the show!"

"Get this foul drink away from them! You always spoil all the fun!"

"Don't I just!" Q gloated. "Next time, go and bother some species at your own evolutionary stage! This is my playground!"

"You are just impossible!"

"Yep! Anyway, my monkeys figured it all out for themselves. I just wanted to take the credit! Shoo!" Q motioned for them to get lost.

The aliens vanished indignantly, leaving only a puff of pungent smoke in their wake.

Chakotay had returned to his work of getting his crew as drunk as possible as fast as possible. As crazy as it was, it was the sanest thing he had done for weeks.

In the midst of the confusion and out of the blue, Q grabbed Chakotay and kissed him full on the lips.

"I just had to know!" Q exclaimed melodramatically.

"Know what? Let me go, Q!" Chakotay ordered.

"I just had to know if you were good enough for my Kathy!"

"Stop it!"

When Q finally released him, Chakotay automatically rubbed his mouth in disgust, yet noticed with dismay that amid the revulsion, a part of him responded to Q's attentions. Oh no! Was he still in the thrall of the Toolanders? After all this?

Q regarded Chakotay's puzzled face. "Always wonder," was his simple maddening statement.

"About what?" Chakotay thought. "My sexuality? If I'm still be influenced? My worthiness for Kathryn? What!"

"I haven't got time for this!" Chakotay said, shaking himself back to reality.

------- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Janeway was awake and glowing. She was draped loosely in a silky ecru sheet and she glided to Chakotay who was stopped in his tracks by her classical beauty.

"Commander Chakotay!" she spoke with her usual force, as Chakotay and Tom held their heads. "We need to define parameters!"

"Parameters? Again! Kathryn, please! Not so loud." Chakotay begged.

"That's 'Captain Kathryn' to you, dear," she cooed, petting his unshaven chin. "I was thinking. I believe we need to define some _new_ parameters," she informed him, drawing close and drawing a claw-like nail down a bare section on his broad chest. His heartbeat raced and his breath deepened.

Chakotay reluctantly handed her another glass of Irish Mist and prompted her to drink.

"Mmm! Aye and 'tis the mother's milk," she said, praising the drink with a mock Irish accent.

Chakotay realized a possible outcome of reviving Kathryn from of her libidinous state. A shade of melancholy inched over his handsome face, even though she was very close to him.

"I think," she continued, "we should always start first thing in the morning."

"OK." he said.

"Then, Elevensies."

"Uh, huh."

"And then at after lunch…"

Her lips met his, and it was all he could do to end it and get her to drink.

"Three o'clock." she continued her new parameters. "Afternoon delight!"

"You are going to kill me!" he complained with a weary smile.

"What does Seven always say? 'You will adapt!'" she said in imitation of the statuesque ex-Borg.

"Now, where was I? Early dinner, then…twice before bedtime."

"Drink your drink, Captain Kathryn," he said as he kissed her temple, silently saying goodbye. Once she was back to normal, what would happen? He had no choice. He had to get the ship back, up and running and Voyager needed her Captain in one whole, sane piece. Realities aside, it hurt.

The whiskey started to take effect and her new schedule for their relationship began to fade. She cuddled up to Chakotay and napped on his shoulder and, there they sat as the deck cleared.

All the crewmembers had become inebriated. Their normal drives returned. Many slunk off in mortified embarrassment as they recalled their recent behavior. Some had duties to perform to insure the safety of the ship while others just retreated to their respective cabins to recover.

Q did indulge in one intervention on behalf of his proclaimed "pets": He zapped the ship to a healthy distance from the Toolandish Empire while its occupants recovered their systems and their selves.

The holographic scene faded, leaving only a harsh light to illuminate the grid. Chakotay held his lover fast, knowing full well, it might be the last time she would allow it.

He waited as long as he could before he carried Kathryn to her room and placed her gently on a bed he hastily arranged. He wondered why his face was wet.

Finally, he kissed her. He knew it could very well be their last lover's kiss and his heart rent asunder as he rose to leave her quarters and take refuge in his own ruined den.

--- - - - - - - - -

TBC….


	13. Chapter 13

Delta of Voyager Part 13

Rated T for Teens

Still some slashy stuff, but nothing porno. (sorry) Mostly shippy shippy shippy stuff. Some new revelations. And, hopefully some fresh ideas! Chakotay is my main character with Janeway, Tom, B'Elanna, The Doctor and some neat Tuvok stuff, who I had been neglecting. He's great to write for. And, I can't seem to write w/o Q. He pops in all the time, serving as a guide and maybe even Greek Chorus. Poking, prodding, punctuation, illuminating and best off all, keeping me out of having a too dreary angst-only content.

As always, "canon smannon". James R or James T? Who cares? Voyager characters are somewhat like tofu, esp.--they can be fashioned to be almost anything, esp. my beloved Chakotay who was not only under-developed in the series, he actually evolved backwards or downhill into being another martinet like Riker. You know I hate that! Still, I've been able to work that aspect of the character in. Or my crazed muse has to be more accurate.

This has become quite a writing adventure and as always I'm doing it to see how it ends! Or IF it ends. Enjoy!

--- ---- --- - --- ---- - -- - --

Delta of Voyagerpart something or other….

"Commander!" her familiar address assaulted him just before he could exit her quarters.

"Yes, Captain," he responded formally without turning to reveal his reddened eyes and dampened cheeks.

"The ship!" she said. He anticipated that it would be her first thought. She pulled the sheet around her naked body and rose from the bed.

"All systems are at optimal conditions," he reported, the ever-dutiful martinet. "I've ordered the crew to finish operations that are absolutely necessary and then take at least day of rest before resuming full duties."

Janeway looked around her quarters in bewilderment. She began gathering all the sex toys, costumes, and debris that laid strewn around the room. She quickly tossed them into the replicator for recycling, while taking a moment here and there to gawk at several odd pieces.

"All these _things_ will need to be recycled as soon as possible," she ordered.

Chakotay heart felt like pulverized eggshell. "I've assigned several groups to that detail, but I made their rest a priority," he stated flatly. "We need everyone at 110 percent to get the ship back to her best and be on our way."

"Good," she approved. "I also want each crewmember to report to sickbay. Have the Doctor and Paris coordinate that."

"Yes, ma'am." Those familiar words had never ripped into him with more force. He clenched the fabric on his pants, nails into palms for control.

"You can speak to Neelix about morale issues if you haven't done so already. Obviously, there will be an adjustment period after this…experience. You and I will also be available as councilors, however not everyone will feel comfortable…"

She halted in mid-command. She was closer to Chakotay who had still not faced her. The spot lighting in her room illuminated his side like a finger-painted slash of glowing paint streaking down a dark canvas.

"Yes, Captain?" he prompted. He wanted done with this interchange. He knew enough from the mind meld that this would probably be her next step. Back to business, as if nothing has ever transpired between them.

Well, maybe it was for the best and he should follow her example. Pretend. Compartmentalize. Stop allowing himself to feel anything. Starfleet, Starfleet _uber alles_! The good of the crew and all that.

If only he could turn the switch on or off the way she did, like an android. Erase program. If only he could dam up his feelings and set them aside for everyone else's sake. There was one giant stumbling block to that: he did not believe as she did that their relationship could cause any harm to anyone or the ship. That was the essential difference between them. He could not accept the lie she told herself to fortify her defenses and get herself through.

"Chakotay?" she began.

Razor shards slashed into his stomach at the sound of his name.

"Will that be all, Captain?" he attempted again, trying to conclude this meeting. He felt dizzy with grief. To have her, to have held her, love her, feel her and then…the nothing. It felt worse than when they had returned from New Earth where she had drawn a virtual line in the sand between them. Now he had experienced the love he wanted to give her only to have it ripped away. It was unbearable.

"I'd like to return to my quarters," he said as calmly as he could, yet he heard his voice quaver.

"No," was her only verbal response.

"Was there something else, Captain?" he closed his eyes against the pain.

"Chakotay…"

His name?

"I… yes, there is one more thing, Commander," she said as she tried to face him.

He was completely at her mercy, which she seemed to possess in short supply.

Her mission was once to apprehend him, make him her prisoner, and bring him to justice. Given those aims, she had succeeded in spades, even if it were not according to Starfleet regulations. She captured his heart and held him in thrall to her wishes. He could not escape. Was it justice to have him so much her willing slave? Perhaps it would have been better for him to be physically slammed into her brig. Then it would not fall into the category of cruel and unusual punishment. Living in between like this was worst than molecular dissolution!

"I think we should aim to meet within the next day and check on all stations."

"Very good." he told her. "Now, if there is nothing more, then I would like to get some sleep."

"Of course," she dismissed.

"Wait!" she said, "There is something else…"

TBC….


	14. Chapter 14

Delta of VoyagerPart 14

"I think we should aim to meet within the next day and check on all stations."

"Very good." he told her. "Now, if there is nothing more, then I would like to get some sleep."

"Of course," she dismissed.

"Wait!" she said, "There is something else…"

------

In a heartbeat, she was in his arms. The despair Chakotay had felt a split second ago fled, and he was once again lost in her love. He knew it was real and not the result of outside intervention. He knew he was loving her from within and it quenched him in every way. He finally knew her without any strings being pulled, free, no longer a puppet of manipulated hormones.

--- --- -- --- --- --

Their ardor had given way to sleep and the couple slowly came back to consciousness. Chakotay was elated. He felt healed. He was free of the burden of the torch he carried for Kathryn all these years. He permitted himself to savor the pure joy of holding her close.

He had not realized just how lonely his existence had been without her to return his love.

"This feels nice," she said snuggling into the cuddle, her eyes still not opened.

"I hope so," he replied. "I've been practicing. Oh, I didn't mean that!"

She laughed and patted his chest.

"I know what you meant. Has the Doctor found an antidote yet?" she asked.

"What?"

"An antidote, some way to counteract what the aliens did to us?"

"Kathryn, you can thank Michael Sullivan for happening upon the cure."

"What!" she sat up suddenly, alarmed.

"Didn't you know? Don't you remember?"

Realization slapped her in the face like ice water. Her pent-up feelings for Chakotay had been set free, and were as strong and driving as anything the Toolanders could throw at her. She had spent so many years denying herself, she herself was unable to reconcile the balance sheet.

"'Captain'," he used her formal address, "that was purely us, you and me. Two humans in love." he told her, feeling some dismay. "That is what it is like, what you've been denying us all these years."

"Speechless at last!" said an unwelcome voice.

"Q!" they said in unison.

"Now, I will be giving the bride away of course, and I know some musicians from the Beta Quadrant who will…"

"Q, get out of my quarters!" she reverted.

"I knew the quiet wouldn't last," Q said conspiratorially to Chakotay. "Don't get used to it. She always has to have the final word."

"In fact, get off my ship!"

"No, please don't thank me all at once…"

"What have you done that we should be grateful for?" she demanded.

"Well, actually, he did get us far away from Toolander influence," Chakotay told her. "Thank you, Q."

"Chakotay, I don't know whether to congratulate or pity you, but I can tell by that satisfied look on your face that it wouldn't matter either way."

Janeway turned to look at her new lover but Chakotay could not hide his smile. Janeway could not hide her horror.

"Gentlemen, I do believe you are ganging up on me. This is mutiny!"

"Mutiny on the booty!"

Janeway groaned and Chakotay still beamed a smile.

"And, may I say what a lovely booty it is." Q leered.

"You may not," she said indignantly.

"Chakotay…"

"Oh oh! I think I hear the other shoe crashing down."

"Chakotay, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"What?" Chakotay was stunned by her complete one eighty turnabout on a bar of latinum.

"I'm…I'm very sorry."

"Oh, I can't watch," Q said, his hand over his eyes with fingers parted so he could see their every bead of sweat.

"Fine." Chakotay told her. "That's just fine." He rose and pulled on a pair of wrinkled pants that had been crumpled on the floor. He grabbed a black t-shirt which was a size too small and yanked it over his head.

"Now you've done it missy! Are you happy? You really got to him. He isn't given to the display of this much emotion. He learned from the best, my dear: you!"

"Chakotay…I…"

"You do not need to say more, 'Captain'," he spat her title. "I'm sure I have neglected duties and I am anxious to attend to whatever needs to be done."

TBC….


	15. Chapter 15

Delta of VoyagerPart 15

Chakotay managed to escape the Captain's quarters. His limbs felt leaden as he reached his own room to take refuge. Before he fell asleep, he dutifully checked in with the senior staff. The ship was well out of danger and once he knew that fact, he allowed himself to lose consciousness.

When he woke, he felt a presence in his room.

"Welcome back, Chakotay." Paris said as he put a hypospray to Chakotay's neck. "Hold still."

"Wha..What was that?"

"Just some vitamins. And an aphrodisiac.

"What!?"

"I'm kidding, Chakotay! Don't you know me by now?"

Chakotay was visibly relieved. "You are insane!"

"Quite possibly. That's what B'Elanna always says."

"The ship? Who's at the helm?"

"What helm? Is someone supposed to be driving?"

"No more jokes!"

"Wouldn't dream of it. Harry's filling in for now and then we've got the usual rotation. Short shifts though. Everyone's run down."

"Where did Q put us?"

"We're in a stable orbit above a nice, uninhabited, primeval M Class planet with lots of oceans, lakes, rivers and rolling hills. Perfect for leisurely shore leaves. Tuvok started implementing shore leave—in an orderly fashion of course.

"Why are you sleeping alone?"

"You know why," Chakotay said more bitterly than he would have liked.

Paris winced at the retort. He deserved it. He did have a way of irking his new-found friend and it was not fair; Chakotay was in a weakened state and Paris knew that Chakotay might be getting an ice cold shoulder from someone he loved for a long time to come.

"Sorry."

"Where's the Captain?"

"On the bridge. Where else? She hasn't taken a break. Oh, she was micro-managing B'Elanna for a while, but she got tired of that and now Harry's on the hot seat. Seven's next. She stays out of Sickbay for the most part, just breezes by and sees us working on crew. She has always had a thing for holograms.

"Yes, I know. Don't remind me."

"I think she's just mad that the crew—you included—for doing such a great job getting us back to functional condition before we all had to collapse."

"I doubt that, very much. I'm sure she's proud of us all."

"You look at her through enhanced diffraction goggles, don't you?"

Chakotay argued with his aching limbs and finally won and pulled himself upright.

"Take it easy," Tom instructed.

"I'd better get up there and take some of the brunt of it."

"What if I gave you a medical excuse?"

Chakotay shook his head, "I can't. I've got to face her or I never will. Besides, behind every great woman…"

"Well, what if I gave you another excuse?" Tom asked tentatively, placing his hand on Chakotay's cheek.

Chakotay was caught up short as Tom kissed him. He pulled back.

"Tom, are you still...?"

"No, Chakotay. This is all me."

"But…I don't…what about B'Elanna?" Chakotay stammered.

"Don't you know how we _both_ feel about you?" A familiar female voice sounded softly.

Chakotay realized that B'Elanna had been sitting quietly in the shadows.

"Hi." she said.

"Hi. B'Elanna? I…" Chakotay was shaking all over as the Engineer joined the pair. She tentatively touched his arm.

"Tom's offer, he told me, he..we meant it."

"I don't want sympathy!"

"God you're stubborn! Is that what you think this is?" Tom asked.

"Chakotay, for as long as I've known you," B'Elanna began, "I've had deep feelings for you. Feelings so deep I didn't really know until…until I made love to you."

"What? I can't believe what I'm hearing!"

"Alright, you think this is sympathy? Maybe that's true! I just can't stand to see you tortured by that woman!"

"Neither can I!" B'Elanna burst.

"You're not in your right minds! Neither of you!"

"Hey, calm down. This isn't a…We're not cornering you," Tom said in earnest. "It's up to you. There won't be any hard feelings if you don't want us."

"We would understand."

"I can't…after all we've been through, after what I've been through,"

"Carpe Diem!" Tom interjected. "Isn't that you all over?"

"Yes, it is. But…"

"What are you doing living in a vain hope that one day Janeway will change? That's not like you at all and it's killing you."

"She isn't worth your life, Chakotay!" B'Elanna interjected. "No one in the Universe is worth your life."

They had him dead to rights. His head was spinning. But, he could not do this now. They would have to give him enough time for him to 'Seize the Day', tomorrow.

He always had a love for B'Elanna. However, in the midst of all that was happening at the time, combined with Seska's seduction, he never acted. When she married Tom, it was bittersweet. The joy of seeing his friend happy with Tom and the pain of thinking that she was gone forever.

"Chakotay, why don't you go do what you have to do. B'Elanna and I have some of our own duties to perform. Maybe we can all have dinner later, and…"

"Discuss it, or just…just have dinner. Nothing more" B'Elanna interjected, hoping to ease any pressure.

"I'm still, reeling from… you know, what we've all we've endured," he told them frankly. He had not begun to recover from this past episode. He had to get his bearings. He did know, in any case, he had developed a new relationship with Tom. He did not want to lose that.

Sensing Chakotay's confusion and ambivalence Tom said, "We really care about you, Chakotay. I think you should know that."

"Thank you. Thank you both, I mean it. But I need some time before I…"

"Do anything stupid?" B'Elanna chimed in with a smile. "Or something you'll regret."

"Give me some time."

"You've got it." Tom smiled. "We hope to see you later."

"Tom, I really value the friendship we've developed. You and I kept each other at arms length for so long. It's good to know what kind of person you really are."

"Same here!" Tom smiled.

The couple left, looking after Chakotay with affection that he could sense from across the room.

He laid back on his bed for a moment and exhaled. Before he could accept, he had to know just where he stood with Kathryn. That was a pitiful show when they last spoke to one another. This time he must confront her, once and for all.

He thought it was a forlorn hope, that maybe she would change, but then sometimes a futile hope could sustain him.


	16. Chapter 16

Delta of Voyager  
Part 16 or somethin'—Good grief! I'm long winded!

Over the next days the ship slowly returned to some semblance of normalcy. Most crew members shyly averted eyes from each other and spoke to one another in only short, professional sentences.

Neelix had planned several get-togethers but only the bravest crew managed to go. Seven and the Doctor kept from each others' paths, the embarrassment they each felt drove a wedge between even the briefest accidental encounters. Harry was hiding his quarters, only emerging to tend to his duties. That was to name only a few of the crew.

Chakotay was in his quarters, looking over reports and making up a duty roster for the next few days. His mind wandered to the situation with the crew. He was very much a part of it. He too had been avoiding many of the men and women he had been with. He felt deep regret and shame over his behavior.

It took him awhile before he could face it, but he finally reviewed the flight recorder and traced his many dalliances. He skipped over the details; he remembered them all, unfortunately. Neelix, Ayala, Megan and her sister, The Doctor, Harry several other ensigns. He was particularly ashamed of liaisons like those. He found himself caught up in other encounters, such as with Kathryn. He forced himself to go through those more quickly than he would have liked. It was incredibly tempting to linger, to savor those moments, though he would relive it all in his memories.

He knew that everyone on board was in the same situation and feeling the way he was. It would help him to help others recover, if he could get a handle on it all.

Counseling session occurred occasionally. An outright order to submit to counseling was not the correct approach. Even Janeway knew that.

Kathryn. The woman who he wanted to speak to the most, was the most distant. She bore her shame of her behavior more keenly than anyone, often hiding in her quarters or damming herself behind privacy settings in her Ready Room. When all the necessary work was done, she would allow herself this indulgence. As if anyone's behavior in during this was their fault.

Certainly, she had performed her duties to the ship and crew. Nothing had been neglected. She delegated, ordered, and organized, just as she always did.

"Computer. Where is Captain Janeway?"

"Captain Janeway is in the Ready Room."

"Good," he thought. For once, she was not isolated in her quarters.

He had been putting it off long enough. He had tried to see her alone several times before, but she refused to discuss anything other than ship's functions and duty assignments with him. She would surround herself with crewmembers, Tuvok, anyone that she knew he did not want to share his private thoughts with.

This time, he would not take no for an answer. It had to be done if he was ever going to have peace again.

This time she opened her door, startled at being caught alone.

"Commander," she greeted him with a strained official smile, sending frosty air his way.

He narrowed his eyes. The last time they had been alone together she was looking lovely and glowing after their lovemaking. It was a beautiful memory, one he would treasure. He knew now, just from her demeanor that it meant nothing to her. She was closing him out again.

"Captain, how are you?" Chakotay ventured.

"Much, better, thank you, Chakotay," she motioned to the chair in front of her desk. "Please, sit down. I have some things I'd like to go over. Tuvok, please report to my Ready Room."

"Belay that, Tuvok," he said boldly. "I have some things I would like to discuss with the Captain in private, please."

It was her turn to narrow her eyes.

"I do not appreciate that Chakotay," she said with annoyance and maybe a little fear. "I have some ship's business to go over and I would like Tuvok here.

So, she wanted to take a meeting with her senior Officers. How nice. And how proper.

"Now, is there a report on…"

"I didn't come here to talk about reports," he told her bluntly. "You know that."

That stopped her up short. "I see," she said as her manner changed to one of a warrior facing a fight long expected.

"Chakotay," she said, considering her next move, "I'm certain you understand the situation."

"I understand quite a lot from the mind meld we shared. It's not as if you can tell me that you don't feel the same way about me that I do about you."

"Commander, I…"

"Kathryn, I can't live this way."

She was trying to show him her usual veneer of control, but her eyes belied her emotions. Her defensives showed wear, broadcast by little twitches around her eyes and cheeks.

"I love you and I know you love me. That should be enough for us both!"

She stood and placed both fists on her desk as she stood. "You are going to have to leave this room, Commander."

"I won't!"

"That's an order!" she said, with her usual bluster.

"I refuse!"

"Very well. You are relieved of duty indefinitely. Commander Tuvok, to my Ready Room."

"Are you going to have me thrown into the brig, then? Has it come to that?"

"I will not have this issue interfering or interrupting the work flow of this ship or crew."

"'This issue'. Is this how the great Captain Janeway deals with her 'issues'?" he said, more calmly than he felt. "You can simply slam the door in the face of someone you love and who loves you?"

"Captain." Tuvok entered, surmising the situation. Janeway had already discussed this possibility with him.

"Commander Tuvok, you are now Acting First Officer. Chakotay has been relieved of duty and is confined to quarters until further notice. This is exactly what I was talking about, Chakotay. Liaisons between senior staff simply do not work!"

"Go ahead Tuvok. Obey your Mistress Janeway! I suppose nothing has changed from the way things were when the Toolanders came and she was acting the Queen Bee. She is simply wearing a Starfleet uniform instead of leather."

"You are out of line, Mister! Get out of my Ready Room!

"Commander Tuvok, please carry out my orders." she said, trying to look as if she cared about the PADD she was holding upside down.

"Yes, 'do it' Tuvok," Chakotay said bitterly, "I want this over with at last." Chakotay began toward the door, but Tuvok held him back. Chakotay was surprised enough to stop in his tracks.

Tuvok did not move. "Captain," he began, "under normal circumstances I would submit to your orders, however this situation requires some application of logic."

"Logic," Chakotay sniffed. "You know that humans are not logical beings. No matter how perfect and professional they believe they are being!"

"Commander, of that, I am keenly aware. I ask that you both hear me out. Shall I continue?"

Janeway did not object. Chakotay waited with anticipation.

"You may realize, as the instrument of your mind meld, I have gained a rare insight into your feelings, your 'hearts' as humans call it."

"I'm certain you did, Tuvok, however, this is all very inappropriate. Obey my order!"

"I'm sorry, Captain, but I would like to present you with some thoughts before I act on your behalf."

Tuvok had always provided her wise council; it was why she relied on him so much.

"Very well, Tuvok," she nodded. "Please be brief."

"As to logic, I see no logic when two people who love each other insist on living apart. I am not human but I understand that when 'love' is felt by humans it is as strong a driving force as the Vulcan Plak Tow, perhaps, in your case, it is even stronger."

"Tuvok, it is a terrible breech of protocol for me to carry about a love affair with a subordinate."

"I formally tender my resignation, 'Captain' "Chakotay spat, "I will no longer be your subordinate, nor will I ever be again!"

"That is perhaps one way to reconcile this issue, but then we would all lose Mr. Chakotay's abilities, leadership and rapport with the crew. You are also denying yourself his knowledge and experience. These were mitigating factors in his original appointment to the position of First Officer."

"Mr. Tuvok, I…" Chakotay was dumbfounded. He had never heard Tuvok speak of him in those terms. He had always assumed that Tuvok resented his presence as First Officer, a position that perhaps rightly belonged to him.

"Mr. Tuvok…" Janeway began.

"Please, allow me to finish, Captain."

"I'd like to hear this, 'Captain'." Chakotay interjected.

Janeway pursed her lips but allowed it again. "You may continue, but please keep in mind that my personal life is just that—personal."

"When your personal decisions overlap with command and your functionality as Captain, then it is of concern to others."

"Yes, it is." She agreed quickly. "Don't you see that kind of conflict of interest is what I want to avoid?"

"Captain, there is already Starfleet precedent set for this type of relationship. It bore out that while causing some complications, overall it occurred without detriment to anyone concerned. In fact, the union may have been at the core of the command team's success."

"What are you talking about?" she asked as Tuvok's word assailed her precepts.

"I have researched this issued quite thoroughly since we have recovered from our libidinous state. Actually, our mind meld prompted my study.

"You Commander Chakotay are deeply in love with the Captain. And, you Captain Janeway are deeply in love with Commander Chakotay. Therefore, normally, bonding between the two of you would occur and be resultant from these impulses, perhaps preceded by a marriage ritual as per your customs and cultures."

"Mr. Tuvok, certainly you are not suggesting that I marry my First Officer! That would…"

"Be improper?" Q popped in, unable to resist a trainwreck.

"Yes! It's against Starfleet regulations and proto…"

"Oh, so naughty! It's not as if you can claim that you are 'saving' yourself for the just the right man! The bloom is off the rose for certain now, eh boys?"

"Q, it is NEVER a good time to see you, but believe me when I say this really is NOT A GOOD TIME!" she told him.

"Ooh, Kathy, I love it when you get your 'eire' up!" he prodded. "All that hot blood! You like it too, don't you?" he said to Chakotay, who shook his head and rubbed his temples.

"So, if you were to acknowledge and…mmm..consumate—oh, too late!— this love you both have, then, what? Would it bring down the glorious foundations of Starfleet itself? Would the space-time continuum come screeching to a halt simply because you engage in a fundamental act that dates back to the first amoeba hop of the 50's? The 50's, as in 50 years into Earth's evolution. Me, you humans all have such a sense of self-importance!"

"I don't understand why this is any one's concern," Janeway stated levelly.

"Perhaps the ship would implode or the warp core would cease all functions or better yet, explode and go up into a big ball of flame."

Chakotay was exhausted from his emotions. Confinement to his quarters was looking better each moment.

"Captain, there is no specific by law, rule or regulation that precludes the continuation a relationship of this type, whether it is officially sanctioned by ritual or not."

"There are guidelines…"

"Which may be interpreted in various ways, however the guidelines do not forbid intimate relationships."

"Even your dictatorial, meddling mother of Starfleet stops short of going that far!" Q added.

Chakotay was shaking inside once again. Had she been hiding behind a flimsy veil of faux regulations?

"To what precedents have you been referring, Mr. Tuvok?" Chakotay prompted.

"Yes, do tell!" Q chirped and elbowed Chakotay as he said, "This should be good, don't you think?"

"While it was not officially recognized, there is great evidence that Admiral Kirk of the Starship Enterprise and his long time companion and First Officer, Ambassador Spock were deeply involved."

"That's absurd! Kirk was a known womanizer." she objected. "That is well documented!"

"House of Cards, Captain?" Q asked. "Two of the greatest heroes of Starfleet's glorious history, known to be involved, perhaps defiling every Jeffries tube in every ship in the fleet. Hot, hot, _hot_!"

"Q, get off my ship." Janeway barked, "That rumor has never been proved! It's revisionist history at best."

"Well, as a matter of fact…" Q started knowingly.

"As to whether they shared a sexual relationship, that is not proven within the canon of accepted history," Tuvok continued, not affected by the turbid emotions in the room, "but there is sufficient documentation that I can share with you that supports the true nature of their relationship. However, in known fact, did not they truly love one another? Did they not share, in the platonic sense, a love the in the way that you and Mr. Chakotay do at present, even without sexual contact? And, were they not able to serve the greater good of ship, crew and Starfleet, not in spite of, but _due_ to their relationship?"

Janeway was grasping for straws. She had to regroup.

Q smiled triumphantly at Chakotay. "However long winded, the Vulcan has a good point!"

"As to whether there is precedent or recommendations or regulations—that is absolutely of no concern to me! I believe a relationship would detract from my duty to this ship and crew. I could never trust my judgment in matters concerning Chakotay!"

"You certainly don't want it said that you were weak and compromised your integrity just so you could live like a human being!" Chakotay responded.

"What if I needed to order him into a dangerous situation or even a one way mission?"

"Do you really think you would even hesitate for a moment, my dear?" Q asked. "It has never stopped you so far, why would that change?"

"You are simply afraid!" Chakotay said. "You are afraid of strong emotions. You are afraid of being criticized because you are a woman."

"You are out of line, Mister! Tuvok, carry out my orders, or I will also have you relieved of duty!"

"I therefore have no choice Captain, but to step down as well and submit to discipline. After what I have seen in your minds, I cannot obey you. Mr. Ayala, to the Captain's Ready Room, please."

"Belay that, Ayala," Janeway barked.

Chakotay could not believe his ears. He looked at Tuvok as if he had never seen him before, an overwhelming new respect emerged.

"You don't have to do anything Tuvok. I'm happy to step down and go quietly." Chakotay told the Vulcan. "I don't want the ship to lose you as well."

"Commander, perhaps you do not understand, in fact, I'm sure you do not." Tuvok stated.

"Oh, wait'll you get a load of this, Chakotay!" Q said with glee. "I can't wait to see the look on your face!"

"Captain, I must further disobey another direct order, one which will reveal a great deal of the basis of your real motivations in this matter."

"Don't you dare!" Janeway shouted.

"I must." Tuvok said. "Computer, display the records, wanted posters, charges and accusations against Captain Chakotay, known renegade and influential Maquis leader."

"That is classified information, Tuvok! A court martial offense! Computer…"

"Oh, don't worry Tuvok, Chakotay," Q said. "I'll show you the files. She can't Court Martial me, though I think she would try! Just hide all sharp instruments and weapons. This'll make her go super-nova!"

Chakotay was shocked as he read the files that Q displayed in holographic glory for them all to see.

"Should I read it?" Q asked. "Even Tuvok looks stunned and he has this memorized."

"Oh, I'll skim it. 'Raids, rapes and torture, destruction, devastation, all against Cardassian civilians, women and children. Dropping crude but effective torpedoes on Cardassian civilian installations, bridges, villages, etc. etc. etc. Theft of ammunition from Starfleet bases. Hostage-taking and blackmail to raise funds to sustain fleets of Maquis ships.'

"You were quite the little hell raiser, weren't you Chatotay?

"Now, let's see, where was I? Ah, More theft, more rape, disrupting Starfleet communication, smuggling Starfleet merchandise. Ah, it says you robbed many a Starfleet and Cardassian civies' transport ship, often leaving them with no fuel or resources. Mostly leaving ships to drift in space without hope of rescue. 17 ships pillaged and left that way. Oh, sometimes he was merciful and simply blasted the helpless ships out of existence using the ammunition stolen from their own stores.

"Goodness, you were interesting!" Q interejected.

"If you believe…" Chakotay began as the words spilled around the room. Chakotay began removing his rank insignia, tearing it roughly from its place.

"I like this! These are doctored photographs of Chakotay, looking mean and ornery! Scary sociopathic look. Nice circles under the eyes. I like it! Psychological profile: Sociopathic, Schizophrenic, Bi-Polar, Dilusions of Grander, Dictator complex, Ruthless,etc. Says he may have actually hated his father and killed his mother. Nice touch!"

"Chakotay, I had to set all this aside. I needed you as my First Officer. The ship and crew needed you." Janeway offered by way of explanation. "You had proven yourself by your actions with the Caretaker. I had to judge you by the moment and dismiss your past."

"Here are a slew of surveillance camera shots from his murderous various junkets. Nice work! Certainly the normal methods of review would not detect that it is a FRAUD!"

"What?" Janeway burst.

"Captain, if you believe for one moment, after all we've been through on this ship…Why would you appoint me First Officer when you thought this of me!"

"Keep you friends close and your enemies even closer!" Q spouted.

"I looked at your Starfleet records, which were exemplary. I thought you were ready to reform! I took a chance."

"You took…"

"I have already done an analysis on Commander Chakotay's criminal record. I found no corroboration of any of these claims. It is actually rather badly crafted, to a trained scruntinizer such as myself, as if it were hastily compiled."

"Tuvok, this is what you thought I was when you were on my ship."

"No, it is what I was told you were before I was sent to you as an agent." Tuvok informed him. "By all evidence of my personal witness, you are not the man painted by the Starfleet subterfuge."

"Why didn't you…"

"In fact, it was I who recommended that you assume the role of First Officer. However, I based the Holodeck mutiny scenario on this material. Once I realized that I had been so grossly misinformed, I thought we would have time to review your top-secret files and exonerate you. I have been remiss in my duties."

"You all got busy with running around and away from various aliens, who were all hell-bent on your destruction." Q clarified. "After the crew all witnessed your performance, personality and obvious goodie two 'shoesiness', the records didn't seem to matter anymore. Only Captain Gangway and her trusty Vulcan would ever see this drivel anyway."

"That's enough from you." Janeway burst.

"Oh, no, my dear, it is certainly not!" Q said, beginning to show signs of anger. "You have to accept once and for all, this is not nor has it _ever_ been Chakotay!"

After the files were revealed to him, Chakotay's mouth was completely dry. He always knew that Starfleet had a dark side; powerful organization always did. It was one of the reasons he had to leave it to stand up for his beliefs and his home world. But, to go this extent, to manufacture lies of this magnitude, he had no idea.

"Where do you think they got all this?" Chakotay asked quietly.

"Isn't it obvious?" Q asked. "By your defiance, you did make a few enemies in both the Starfleet and the Cardassian empires. Yes, I said Starfleet _empire_!

"They colluded, creating these reports and documents so that a certain eager-beaver young, um, young-ish, Starfleet Captain would find pursuit and apprehension of you and yours to be a flattering assignment. They fooled her to insure that she would go with avid enthusiasm just to bring you, the apostate fugitive to justice and to knock you off your cloven hooves and land you on your furry knees."

The room went silent. Chakotay was _un_-comfortably numb.

"You must have known, on some level, Kathryn, you had to know that was not me! Could never have been me in any way!"

"Well, she was always grasping at straws in this love business with you. She couldn't handle her emotions and she was trying to _not_ be a woman. Then, when you came along in all your…'_you-nes__s'_, a regular overgrown Boy Scout, Dudley Do-right of the Royal Canadian Mounted police, a spiritual, intelligent man with deep love and respect for life, she needed an excuse. So she held onto all that rubbish," Q stated. "Isn't that is, Kathy my dear?

Janeway could not move. She had been exposed so much in the last two months, but this was the first time she was revealed to her bone marrow.

"Ah, speechless at last! Twice in one millenium! What are the chances?" Q cheeped. "Enjoy it while it lasts, boys!"

Q regarded the stunned officers. "I guess my work here is done." He dusted his hands together in midair as he zapped himself away.

Janeway managed a glare in his direction.

"For now!" came his disembodied voice, "For now!"

Chakotay walked toward the door, myriad emotions pulling him in all directions on the inside.

"I will be in my quarters," he stated.

"Wait!" Janeway said, no so much a command as a request.

"I trust you will be able to apprise the crew of the situation," Chakotay said to Tuvok, as if the Captain were not in the room.

"I believe that duty will fall to the Captain," Tuvok said matter-of-factly. "I am also relieved of duty and will report to my quarters, as per regulations and other precedents in this matter."

"Please don't Tuvok. You are reinstated to your full rank and will act as First Officer for one week from this time."

"I cannot accept."

"I don't understand."

"Protocol dictates that Commander Chakotay may be court marshaled for his disobedience and I wish to submit myself as his Defense Council. Therefore, there will be an unassailable conflict of interest."

"Chakotay! Please stop, don't go."

But her words ricocheted from the closing doors, leaving only a deafening silence in their wake. Tuvok followed suit and walked out on the stunned Captain, who fell into her chair with her hand on her sweating face.

She was in turmoil. She had made a horrible, gut-wrenching mistake, perhaps the worst misstep of her life. She kept the man she adored at arms' length based on flimsy entries that comprised a document written by men and women who hated Chakotay and all he stood for. Men and women who found it easy and convenient to lie to further their own agenda. His only real crime was his decision to leave Starfleet. It was the one thing the Thought Police would not tolerate.

Perhaps they hoped that Chakotay's ship would be destroyed. It could have happened as most Captains of the military vessels were accepting this record as she did—gospel truth! It would be chalked up to self-defense.

Or perhaps, if he were captured, on the basis of these officially sanctioned lies, he would receive an unfair trial, using this nonsense as damning testimony. He would be declared a war criminal, one who committed innumerable atrocities. No one would care if he were locked away for life and no one would ever hear him out.

The Maquis would not even be able to claim him a martyr! Starfleet saw to that. If this version of reality were out there and believed, the Maquis resistance would have to disavow and renounce him. It was insidious and evil. The entire situation turned her slavish high belief in Starfleet, under the leadership of Admiral Berman, on its head.

She had no more tears. She was past that. Only overwhelming guilt filled her. The exhaustion from her last non-stop 48 hours came to the fore. She no longer had the will-power to ignore it.

"Harry, please beam me directly to my quarters."

"Yes, ma'am."

"You have the con."

"Ye…yes, ma'am."

She felt the tingle of the transporter surround her and for the only time her life, she wished that her molecules would be rent asunder an lost in the blackness of infinite space.

TBC….


	17. Chapter 17 Neelix

Delta of Voyager  
Part 17

Chakotay was told that he was not confined to quarters, but he made his forays to the mess hall at odd hours, avoiding most of the crew. Inevitably, he would run into some one and at this 3 hundred hour had him run smack into a flustered Talaxian with a tray of leola root cookies which met the deck with a resounding smash. The pair kneeled to clear the mess.

"Com…commander Cha…Chakotay, sir. Ah, what can I, I didn't expect, I could have had something for you if you had, I mean…"

"Relax, Neelix! Please, relax!"

They both had difficulty making eye contact, floods of the memory of their liaisons, their regularly scheduled liaisons, danced about their minds.

"Is it Tuesday again?" Chakotay joked, a la Tom.

"Oh, no, were you expecting me for Tues…"

"I'm sorry, Neelix. Of course not. Bad joke. Tom's influence."

"Oh, no, of course not." Neelix sounded disappointed. "You became close with Tom, didn't you? And, don't forget the Captain. I always thought you were a cute couple!"

"Closeness even when unwanted was inevitable."

"Well, many of the crew have found each other and paired off. Some even in threes! Some of those lust affairs turned into relationships and I suppose that is good."

"When all veneer of culture and control have come crashing down, where is there to go?" Chakotay said ambiguously, not really to Neelix.

"I suppose," the Talaxian said. "I expect that you and the Captain, or perhaps Tom and B'Ellanna, but oh, I am so sorry again, I don't seem to be able to keep my foot from my mouth. Your personal life is just that, personal."

"Yes, I've heard that said. Neelix, please stop apologizing! You haven't done or said anything wrong."

"It's just that, ah, I had a small hope…" he ventured, the words no longer rolling off his tongue, "I had thought perhaps, you and I had shared something, if only for a moment."

"Oh, Neelix, I…"

"Since Kes has been gone," he burst, "I have been so lonely!"

"Neelix, what we shared, it was, I'll always remember, but.."

"I know! I know! Please forget I said anything, please!"

"Neelix, I don't know what to say. I certainly don't want to hurt you, especially after what I have just been through."

"Sir, if I may be so bold…"

"Neelix, please call me Chakotay."

"Very well, Mr. Chakotay sir…"

Chakotay sighed and smiled wryly. He just wanted him to drop the 'sir' and losing the 'Mr.' would be nice as well. They had, been lovers after all and to Chakotay's surprise, Neelix, the last person in the universe he would consider, was a wonderful lover at that.

"There has been a lot of talk…"

"I bet there has."

"About you and Mistress, ah, Captain Janeway. Have you really stepped down as our First Officer?"

"Yes, I have."

"Oh, I certainly hope we are not going to lose you!" Neelix said, an unwanted air of desperation rising in his voice.

Chakotay signed once again. "I haven't decided yet, Neelix, but Voyager has become my home. I may be able to find other useful work onboard. I really don't want to leave my friends."

"If you ever want to use your famous cooking skills, then you are welcome in the kitchen. There are other crew who enjoy vegetarian meals, which are not my strong suit. We'd make a great team."

"Thanks, Neelix," Chakotay smiled as they rose. Chakotay laid some ruined cookies on the tray. "I will keep that in mind. Maybe part time."

"Oh, that would be lovely Mister Chakotay, si…, I mean, Mister Chakotay."

"Just 'Chakotay' will do nicely."

"Oh, of course, of course!"

Chakotay smiled at they parted. It was nice to feel wanted and appreciated, especially right now.

He was planning to take Tom and B'Elanna up on their offer—of dinner. He had isolated himself for too long and it was time to join the living. And, it was certainly time for him to allow himself to be with people who loved and wanted him.

TBC….


	18. Chapter 18 Seven

Delta of VoyagerPart 18

More silly sexual situations. Teens and up, please. C/7- - - -- -

Chakotay made his way back to his quarters managing to avoid any further contact with crew until he arrived at his door. Seven of Nine leaned against a bulkhead, wearing a sheer hot pink teddy draped with a diaphanous 'cover', which was trimmed with puffy feathers. Rose-patterned lace stockings covered her long legs and were clipped in place by satin straps attached to a garter. As if the cat suit wasn't disturbing enough on a regular basis.

"Seven? What are you wearing?" He searched frantically up and down the corridor, hoping not to be seen. "Get in here!" He opened his door and pulled her out of sight. Immediately he replicated a "women's robe, terry cloth." He looked at her. "Heavy…long."

"Ah, Commander, um, Chakotay, I wish to speak with you," she pouted. "Is this a bad time?"

Chakotay looked down at the deck and shook his head in disbelief. She had been waiting at his door. Dressed like an old style pin up girl from a men's historic calendar. It had been many years since a girl waited at his door. It reminded him of being a teenager.

"Well, it's not the best time," he told her. "I know we need to talk, Seven, just not this way."

"You seem to have been avoiding me."

"Well, that is not exactly true, or untrue. Many of us are avoiding each other. It will take time for us to come to terms with what has happened."

"It is…difficult for me."

"You are not alone in that."

"I feel alone."

"Shouldn't you be regenerating? It's 3:30!" he said, continuing to avert his eyes from her charms.

She tilted her lovely head. "I could ask you the same."

"Fair enough. But, I've slept quite a lot lately."

"I see," she raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Alone."

"That is, perhaps, to be expected," she stated in her matter-of-fact manner.

"Why do you say that?" he puzzled.

"I have…heard…things…about you."

"Please put this on and we can talk tomorrow." He offered her the terry robe, which she ignored.

"Don't you enjoy my attire?" she asked, thrusting her assets toward him, "I believe it is appropriate to initiate and stimulate a desirable mating behavior."

"Ah...a mating behavior?"

She moved toward him and he automatically retreated. He was getting a headache again. This was not at all right.

"First, it is not appropriate to wear such clothing in the corridor or any other public place."

"Then I should be disciplined," she said with all seriousness. "Or perhaps you would like me to wear black leather, like the Captain."

"Like the Captain? No, that would not work either." Was she that naïve or was she just playing him? "Second, there are…" How could he make her understand? "There are precedents before one just simply wears this type of garment."

"I believed that you and I had already performed the preliminaries. We have, as it is said, 'gone all the way'. I have been studying the ship's library in such matters. I understand that this clothing is enjoyed by the human male who relies a great deal upon visual stimulation."

"Yes, but…It requires that the person wearing it…"

"Have I done something to displease you? Perhaps I did not touch you in the correct manner when we made love." She reached toward him but he stepped out of range.

"No, it's not that…We were being compelled to do what we did!"

She threw her arms around him and tried to kiss him, but he peeled her away.

"Stop! Seven, this is just wrong!"

"Why won't you call me 'Annika', like you did before?"

She was hurt. He knew he was not handling this well at all. This was the price of avoidance. He should have sought her out to try to make her understand what had transpired between them. She was the most vulnerable of the all the crew. She was the least able to handle this very difficult occurrence.

"Seven…"

"Annika!" she insisted.

"Seven! I just don't want you to…"

"I don't understand!" She began to get emotional. "When we mated during the…time…I thought you and I had begun…"

"Seven, I'm truly sorry that you had that impression," he attempted. "I think you're a lovely person, it's just that…"

"Then, you simply do not like me."

"No, I like you just fine; I simply do not love you!" he blurted in frustration.

Tears bubbled up in her large eyes and her pouty lips began to tremble.

"I see. Then, as so many entries informed me of human male behavior, you were simply using me for your immediate gratification."

"Listen to me…"

"No!" she screamed, ripped off her sheer robe, and tossed it petulantly at his feet. "You are like all men! You are a pig!"

"Seven, what have you been reading?"

"Classic Twentieth Century Earth literature!"

"Seven! That's hardly…"

"It is considered the great work from the Golden Age of Playboy!"

"Depends who you ask," Chakotay said to the air as Seven tore from his quarters clad only in her tear-stained teddy, leaving the sheer robe in a heap on the floor. Chakotay stood in stunned silence, holding the terry robe.

"That went well." Q interjected.

Chakotay jumped then groaned emphatically. He allowed himself to melt down his wall to sit on the deck. He still clutched the newly minted terry robe as if it could steady him.

"You may want to work on your counseling technique."

"What do you want?" Chakotay asked blandly. "Haven't you had enough entertainment from us?"

"Never! Eternity is a long, long time, Chakotay. I take whatever I can get."

"She's an adolescent child in the body of…"

"Yes, I've noticed," Q said leeringly. "Too bad you're not _really_ a pig. Then you wouldn't be here all alone. Again."

"I wish I were alone!" Chakotay grimaced at Q.

"Oh, thanks for noticing! Yes, here I am."

"Not a comfort."

"Well, it's the best I can do right now. Maybe I should slip into something more comfortable."

Chakotay glared at Q.

"Say, Computer?" Q smiled. "Where is the luscious Captain Janeway?"

"Don't!"

"Captain Janeway is on Holodeck One."

"Damn!" Chakotay exclaimed, but did not move.

"Well? Aren't you going?"

"What for?" Chakotay said bitterly, "What good would it do? It's her choice."

"You've certainly taken a few leaps of logic."

"She's not with…Tuvok?"

"You never know. She could be with anyone at this point! The Lucky Leprechaun. Cuddly Neelix. Even insatiable Tom and B'Elanna."

Chakotay began to rise for a split second and then thought better of it. He was tired of being manipulated by crazy, bored aliens, prudish Captains and Lolita-like Borg babes asking him "What is this Earth custom called kissing?"

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I've had enough of this. I'm going to bed."

"With whom?"

"No one! Again."

"Boring!"

"I hope so! Good night!"

"Nighty, night."

Q did not leave but instead he sat by Chakotay's bed, rested his chin in his hand and stared. It was unsettling, but Chakotay was exhausted and quickly drifted into a fitful sleep.

"She's on Lake Charles," Q said in his ear as he popped out again.

Chakotay bolted awake. Why couldn't the ship just encounter another nice, life-threatening anomaly instead of all this?

TBC….


	19. JC Forever

Delta of Voyager

Part 19

G rated chapter! J/C to the max!

- - - - - - - - - - -

Chakotay fought himself every step of the way, but found he was entering the Holodeck despite every sane impulse in his being. When the doors opened he could see her on the dock.

Kathryn was leaning on a weather beaten railing near the boat they once sailed in together. A full golden moon hung in the computer-generated sky showing her form in silhouette. The lake reflected shimmering golden flashes and little flicks of light danced up and dappled her freckled cheeks. Her tousled auburn hair hung loosely to her mid-back and caressed her shoulders. A plaid robe covered her flannel pajamas and she held her ever-present mug at a cant for it was obviously empty.

She did not need to turn around, she knew he was there. He tried to make himself leave her alone, but was suspended in thrall by her despite himself. Even in her crumply garb, Chakotay thought she was more compelling than all the scantily clad temptresses on all the pleasure planets in the universe.

"Chakotay," she said softly. "Please, come in."

He walked up beside her, secretly celebrating that she was not with anyone else.

She sighed and released her tense muscles.

"Have you seen Q?" she asked quietly.

He rolled his eyes. "Let me see. Is there any way to avoid seeing Q?"

"No," she smiled, lighting his world. "I don't suppose there is. He has been around a little too much lately."

"I think you're going to need to have a long discussion with Seven," he told her, regretfully.

"Oh?"

"She is really confused about a lot of things. I wasn't able to help matters."

"That is to be expected. I'll talk to her as soon as possible."

"Thanks."

There was a moment of silence.

"Well, I'm…I…was…" he stuttered, feeling foolish.

"Just walking by?" she asked, knowing that Q had a hand in Chakotay's early morning presence.

"I can't help the way I feel about you, Kathryn," he told her, and released a breath. He also leaned on the railing. "Believe me, I've tried to move on."

Finally she confessed, "Me too," with resignation.

"I suppose we should both get to bed," he observed.

"I am so tired," she said. "Do you think it's too late?"

He turned to her with his elbow still on the railing.

He wanted nothing but to hold her, not just then but hold her every night for the rest of his life. No Starships. No Cardassians. No Command Structure. No Rules. No Social Barriers. No Q. And, he would endure all those things if only they could truly be together. He thought about all the things that kept them apart.

"Admiral Janeway," he said, thinking of her father. "That's a lot to live up to. Just like Paris."

"Yes, it is," she agreed with a quick nod. "But, if anyone can do it…"

"You can."

"I can," she agreed. "He never held me back. Told me I could do anything I wanted to do and gave me everything he could to help me get there."

"That's good." Chakotay said, not really knowing what to say.

"Said I was stubborn, more stubborn than any one he had ever known."

"I don't doubt that," he smiled.

"Said it would get in my way someday, and he was right."

"My father called me a 'Contrary'. I guess it amounts to the same thing."

"I didn't appreciate my father at the time," she said regretfully.

"No, we don't when we're young. My father's words mean more to me now than ever."

"It all makes sense to us now."

"I'm sure your father would not think much of a Maquis leader."

"Oh, you didn't know my father. He had a way of looking past surface perceptions and right into a person's character. He would have liked you."

Chakotay was surprised by that. Berman's Starfleet was intolerant of anyone who did not view the universe their way.

"He knew that Starfleet often made serious mistakes. He fought the Cardassian Treaty, did you know that?"

"No, I didn't. He must have been a good man."

"Yes, he was. He would have seen through that file…those lies. Questioned it all, line by line," she choked up. "He didn't take every Starfleet word as if it were the absolute truth from on high."

"When we were on New Earth…" he began.

"Yes."

"You thought you were stranded with…some kind of monster? Is that why you kept me away?"

"No, I…I didn't know what to think. I knew you. I trusted you and even loved you but somehow that file was in the back of my head. I can't begin to ask you to forgive me."

"Maybe it'll take a lifetime."

"I wouldn't blame you for that," she said with regret, ignoring his implication.

"I liked your new parameters," he smiled. "A bit vigorous, but I would manage somehow."

"Oh, that. Complete rubbish!" she smiled through tears. "I looked like an idiot."

"I don't know. We could try it and besides," he grinned playfully, his dimples still shining through his stubbly beard, "leather suits you. Almost as cute as what you're wearing now."

Suddenly she was self-conscious of her wrinkled bedroom attire as he looked at her with all his love.

"I should change…"

"Would you like to sail?"

"What? I…I don't think I have the energy."

"Come on," he coaxed, leading her by the hand into the boat.

"I shouldn't," she tried to refuse. "There's so much to do tomorrow."

"We'll delegate," he told her.

"We have to deal with the rigging on the boat, the sails…" she tried to object again.

"We're on the Holodeck. Let it do everything this one time. Computer…"

They settled into the vessel and he instructed the program to attend to all the sailing chores. He included a replay of the moon-set and the addition of a perfect breeze.

Gently, they cruised into the main part of the Lake. After her every protest had been settled, she finally allowed herself to cuddle onto his chest, like the old days allowing him to breathe in her scent and kiss her temple.

"It's been a long time. Too long," he said, as he caressed her hands.

"Yes, it has." she said as she closed her eyes. "I'd forgotten how much I missed being here. With you."

"Will you marry me?" he asked, stunned by his own sudden forthrightness.

He waited for her rejection or her dismissal or even an outright "No!" Instead, she only sat quietly, nestled in his strong arms, her breath as deep and rising with the rhythm and movement of the waters.

"Are you awake?" he asked, quietly, thinking she had begun to slumber.

"Oh, yes, very much awake."

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to answer me?" they laughed, but he was losing his mirth. This little woman held him on a tenuous gossamer string betwixt heaven and hell. Did she know the power she had over him? Could he ever be free even if she simply denied him outright? He needed some release, one way or the other.

She pulled herself up, turned and looked into his eyes. "That depends. I need my First Officer back."

"If you won't marry me, will you at least execute me quickly?" he said, reluctantly, under his breath.

"What? You really have been spending too much time with Mr. Paris."

"I suppose we should go," he got up, feeling more foolish than ever. "Computer…."

"Don't you want to hear my answer?" she rose.

"They always play with their quarry before the final kill," stated the ever-unwanted Q, who appeared draped on the bow like a gangly figurehead.

The pair sighed in unison.

"And, anyway, it's a moot point. You're already married."

Something occurred to Chakotay and the realization washed over his face with a twinge of horror.

"What are you on about now, Q?" Janeway prodded.

"Oh, nothing. Just a quaint tradition from your big oaf's ancestors."

"I certainly wouldn't expect…" Chakotay objected. "She's not in my tribe!"

Janeway turned to Chakotay for explanation.

Q put his hand up causing the wind to blow just enough to knock Kathryn aside so Chakotay had to catch her in his arms.

"Congratulations are in order," Q exclaimed. "I'm a witness!"

"Would someone tell me what is going on?" she demanded.

Q put up his eyebrows and turned his hand toward Chakotay as if to say, "You're on!"

"I think he's referring to an old tribal tradition," Chakotay choked out. "It's archaic. It was something my people observed when we were on Earth, centuries ago."

"Yes, and…" she led.

"My father was a Chief and so, in effect, I'm a Chief." He looked pained. "Kathryn, this hardly applies to this situation."

"Q?" she prompted.

"When a Chief asks a wench for her hand in marriage," Q informed her, "then they are already married. Ta da!"

Chakotay was deeply embarrassed. "That was not my intention, Kathryn. I would never expect…"

"Well, good," she said forcefully. "I like it. Saves time! You didn't tell me you were a Chief!"

He got that. Before Q could hurl another jibe—sailing or verbal—the couple kissed ardently, as if for the first time.

"Well, I'll just be popping off," Q told them, but he might as well have already been thin air. "Don't mind me.

"No need to show me to the door.

"Let me know where you're registered."

TBC….


	20. The Wedding

20/20 Hindsight

Some f/f, but PG chapter overall.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Put that table over there! Quickly!" Neelix ordered as he waved his hands. "No, no! To the right!" He sighed as he ran after the hapless Ensigns who were drafted along with the rest of the crew to launch a fabulous fête for the unsuspecting command couple.

Tom was right. Q had indeed placed the Voyager in orbit above a beautiful blue-green marble, which lolled about a twin star. Eight moons could be observed from the planet by naked eye. Two loomed so large they seemed close enough to touch. Tuvok continued to allow shore leave and the crew was recovering but of course, they had something new to take their minds off recent events.

On that glorious M-Class planet in a clearing in a forest next to a sprawling azure lake, a place was set with daring dashes of colorful decorations, a seating area, and fuchsia-clothed tables. Sprawling buffets bulged with 20th Century food replicated based on Tom's now infamous holo-hobby.

The Voyager's crew bustled around in a ballet of organized chaos. They were "dotting the Tee's and crossing the I's" as Neelix barked orders at a fever pitch. Punch bowls spilled, costumes ripped and nerves frittered but "It will be all worth it in the end to see the look on their faces!" Neelix exclaimed with glee; it had become his mantra.

For Neelix, it was not enough to launch a mere jamboree. No! It simply had to be a 20th Century theme party. All the food, clothing, and décor was based on history or at least the surviving knowledge of the time.

A wedding! Neelix could not have been more ecstatic. The event was a chance—or excuse— to celebrate the marriage of Janeway and Chakotay and boost morale and heal all wounds, cook and fuss, emcee and arrange, toast and eat, supervise and decorate and everything else, all in one big package! Best of all, the entire crew was in cahoots over the last week. The grand deception served to divert attention from naval contemplation and depression. Yes, Neelix and everyone knew that the pair had a 'wedding' of sorts on the Holodeck but this was official and gaudy and included everyone on the ship.

"Boy, won't they be surprised!" Neelix kept saying with glee to no one in particular.

Captain Janeway and re-instated Commander Chakotay thought they were going to the verdant planet for one single day of leave. They expected quiet and the pleasure of each other's company. The next day they would get back to the business of getting the ship on its way toward home. Work, work and more work.

"Canapés, on the big table! Yes, yes! Along with the, ah, what does Tom call them, 'cocktail weenies' and 'mini-quichettes'.

"Mr. Ayala, the 'Big' flower arrangement goes on the west table… Ah, no, you're holding the 'Giant' flower arrangement.

"I hope those triffidae hold up for the reception.

"Move along, people. They'll be here any minute!"

B'Elanna had rigged a set of makeshift holo-projectors among the seats so that "Admiral Janeway," "Kolopak" and other family members could attend, after a fashion. Their holograms were simplistic and unable to move very much or interact, but the thought of the parents at the event was nice.

Suddenly the hairs on Neelix' neck stood on end. This was it! Harry had just discreetly signaled the ground crew. The warning went out.

"There're coming!" Neelix screeched. "Everyone, get into your places! Hurry! HURRY!"

Janeway and Chakotay materialized among the trees, only a few yards away from the tables.

Their lips touched in what they thought was a private kiss. For a blessed moment, they saw only each other as newlyweds do and were not immediately aware of the throng around them. Neelix greeted them with a wide grin, the picture of uncontrollable, bubbly enthusiasm.

The inevitable "SURPRISE!" roared to from the crew as the crowd moved toward the stunned pair.

"Neelix! What…?" Janeway started. Their jaws hung open. Janeway tried to look happy and Chakotay managed a pained grin. Hugs and kisses exchanged, Janeway caught her breathe.

Neither one had the heart to stop the proceedings. The crew had put their love and hard work into the lavish affair. Despite themselves, Janeway and Chakotay allowed themselves to be carted off to their respective tents to be costumed in the appropriate attire. They looked helplessly toward each other as they walked.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"No, no, no and no!" Chakotay said when he saw what he was to wear.

"Come on, Commander!" Tom urged. "It will look great when it's on!"

Harry had beamed down from the ship. "You only get married once, Commander," he grinned at the sullen groom.

Chakotay shook his head but donned the costume with tolerance.

"Tom, this really wasn't necessary." Chakotay attempted as his self-appointed Best Man fiddled with his bow tie ignoring Chakotay's objections.

"Tom, I'm serious! We did not want all this fuss. Kathryn and I just wanted to spend some time alone."

"Too late!" Tom said, admiring his work.

Tom was wearing a groovy orange and brown striped Nehru jacket. A smattering of love beads looped around his neck and clashed with his chartreuse and hot pink flower-power bell-bottomed pants.

"Did you think you two could run off like that? Elope on us?" Tom asked.

"Elope! We didn't elope!"

"That's what I'd call it and we won't have it!" Tom stated, ignoring yet another one of Chakotay's objections as he brushed some silver confetti from the groom's gruesome powder blue tuxedo. Tom arranged the matching cravat and fluffed massive ruffles on Chakotay's shirt. "There Commander! You're ready for your bride."

"Are you sure this is how they dressed for weddings in the Twentieth Century?"

"Yes. I said so." Tom told him glibly. "Think of it this way, Chakotay: The first wedding was for you. This one is for the crew. We need it after what we've all been through."

Chakotay sighed and surrendered in to the inevitable, as Harry pinned a large lavender blossom was to his lapel.

"Besides, what are you going to do? Put the whole crew on report?" Harry smirked, enjoying Chakotay's discomfort.

Chakotay just shook his head in amazement. They really were a family, all of them.

"You'll go to any length for a joke, won't you?" Chakotay asked Tom. "I think you've picked it up from Q."

Tom just smiled, grabbed a white prop shotgun, and led the grumbling groom to his fate.

- - - - - - - -

In another dressing tent, Captain Janeway pulled her wedding dress over her head. She felt the weight of the lacey, heavily beaded ecru gown. A few sunbeams scattered into the tent making its sequins glitter. "What I do for this crew," she thought with a wry smile.

B'Elanna was tussling with a massive veil, an object she had only encountered once in a few old research photos.

Seven of Nine was draped in a hunter green floor-length Maid of Honor gown with exaggerated puffy sleeves and a gigantic bow on her backside. She held Janeway's lavish bouquet and stared at as if she were studying an insect.

"Really, B'Elanna, please…I…Ow!" Janeway groaned. "We just wanted a quiet reception when we got back to the ship."

"Keep still, Captain!" B'Elanna warned, as she also fought with her own taffeta gown that eerily shifted from mauve to purple to yellow. "I can make warp engines sing and dance, but I'm a menace with hair pins!"

"I'm guessing this was all Tom's idea!"

"None other than my spouse!" B'Elanna griped. "It's not like he didn't have help, but he instigated. Then Neelix took it to its next _illogical_ conclusion and here we are."

"You're going to be a widow after this," she told her Chief Engineer.

"If you're threatening Tom's life, get in line!" B'Elanna told her. "I'm going full Klingon on his... How's that?" B'Elanna said as she finally managed to pin the veil in place on a slight angle.

Janeway felt like a cake decoration. "I never imagined my wedding…weddings would be like either one of these," she said in amazement. "I thought there would be dress uniforms involved at least."

Seven proffered the immense bouquet to the Captain, who was not certain exactly how to hold it.

"I'll be back," B'Elanna told Janeway. "I've got to go flog your pilot."

"Good start!" Janeway approved. "Torture before death! But, he might like it," Janeway said, thinking of recent events.

"_Matron_ of Honor," B'Elanna muttered as she stormed out and left Janeway and Seven alone.

"How are you, Seven?" Janeway asked with concern, putting her hand gently to the girl's arm.

"I am fine, Captain," Seven stated by rote. "How are you?"

Janeway tilted her head as if to say, "No, really, how are you?"

"I am…coping, with the loss of someone whom I thought I shared a deep sexual and emotional connection."

Janeway looked at her protégée and friend with motherly concern. "Oh, Seven, how can I make you understand? Chakotay and I have…we have overwhelming feelings for one another. It's…"

"Inevitable, I am certain." Seven finished. "Your feelings combined with the recent…events further brought you together and you agreed to marriage at last."

"Yes, that's exactly right." Janeway concurred.

"A Twentieth Century song employed a metaphor based on physics," Seven stated in an unemotional tone that would shame a Vulcan. " The lyrics compared some human relationships to the meeting of the 'immovable object' and the 'irresistible force'."

"Well, yes! Well said and quite apt." Janeway was pleasantly surprised at the reference. "Seven, relationships are complex and there will be other disappointments along the way. Everyone experiences heart break."

"Yes, I am aware, Captain, but somehow…" Suddenly a hint of tears welled in Seven's crystal-lake eyes.

"We can fall in love with someone who will never be able to return our feelings." She thought regretfully of how long she had kept Chakotay at arm's length. "It is painful but it's normal part of our humanity."

"Yes, Captain, I know that human hearts are subject to 'break' as you say," Seven replied. "I am experiencing a great deal of 'heart break' at this time."

Janeway shook her head with compassion and moved supportively toward Seven. "Just stay strong. I'm here for you if you need to talk."

"Thank you. You have always been my savior."

"You'll see. Chakotay is just one 'crush' along the way. You will find the right person."

"I thought I had found the 'right person'," Seven cried.

"Someday you will understand."

"No, Cap…Kathryn. You do not understand." Seven suddenly threw her arms around Janeway and gave her a deep kiss on her lips. "I will always love you!" she cried as she ran from the tent, her dress fabric swished as she moved.

Kathryn stood stunned as she watched the wide hunter-green bow on Seven's dress disappear at last through the flap, as if it were a bunny's tail.

"And I was lecturing her about the fickle quality of the human heart!" she said to no one "I need coffee!"

Organ music had begun to play.

"Are you decent, Captain?" chirped Neelix as she tentatively peeked into the tent. "We can't get started without you."

Janeway grabbed the lacy train of the bulging gown and pulled up part of the skirt just so she could move. She nearly tripped getting into place. Then she saw Chakotay and the rest of the wedding party. Her hand flew over her mouth as she stifled her laughter, the tableaux was so ridiculous.

She could not turn back. All eyes were on her, all their hopes and good wishes shown in their eyes.

"You look wonderful, Captain!" Neelix extended an arm to her. "May I?"

She took his arm, pulled her chest up and began to walk down the aisle. "I can at least get this over with," she thought.

An old friend materialized in front of her.

"Oh, no" Janeway moaned. "Q, not now!"

"What..ARE…you…wearing?" Q demanded aghast as he gaped at the bride.

Janeway shrugged and felt sheepish. "Bad to worse!" she thought.

"Have you all gotten to the part about 'if any one objects' because 'I Object! I REALLY object!'" Q stated emphatically. "You are not going through with this in that…that…costume! Yicch!"

Q looked down the aisle and saw Chakotay and company. His eyes widened with horror. "Ahhh! What is your big oaf wearing? He looks like a character from a demented insurance advertisement! I won't have it!

"Mortals! No taste!" He shook with disgust then snapped his fingers three times.

TBC…..


	21. At Last

Part 21

G rated chapter. A lot of "pointless" Romance and Humor.

Thanks to you all for reading and esp. for the reviewing. Wow, I DID turn Q into the Fairy Godmother. What a hoot! I didn't know I was such a sappy romantic!

The whole thing has been a real treat to write. I'm so glad to know at last how the story ends…

**At Last****…**

Suddenly, the entire event transformed into the picture of simple elegance. The garish decorations became paper white blooms that spilled over the tables like delicate waterfalls. A gigantic ice-sculpture of the Voyager melted and formed a delightful fountain. Outlandish period costumes became lovely attire. Replicated corn-dogs, funnel cakes, deep fried pickles, and cocktail weenies became exotic delicacies from every part of the galaxy. Tacky became tasteful and retro morphed to timeless style.

Janeway's overgrown gown was gone, leaving her wrapped in a lovely flowing dress that flattered her slender figure and accentuated her deep blue eyes. Chakotay now wore a sharp black tux with a touch of Starfleet line. They sighed, visibly relieved as Q offered his arm to Kathryn, and escorted her to the altar.

The Talaxian looked deflated but was soon assuaged when the Delaney sisters flanked him and escorted him to a seat. Other crew had gotten close due to recent events. Kathryn and Chakotay were not the only new alliance.

"Thank you!" she whispered to Q making sure that Neelix did not hear her.

"Don't mention it," he said. "If I had allowed that spectacle to go on, who knows what would have become of the Space/Time continuum?

"You'll have to look after Chakotay, you know," he warned her.

"In what way?"

"I think he's been trading recipes with Kirk and Riker!"

Kathryn ignored Q's latest jibe as she stepped next to Chakotay. He looked just perfect to her.

Tuvok's attire morphed from southern Hell'n'Damnation preacher to Vulcan robes. He waited patiently as Janeway finally looked away from Chakotay and toward him.

Chakotay's previous strained grimace had given way to a wide dimpled grin and suddenly Kathryn realized exactly what she was doing there. Nothing, not even her own strong will, could keep her from this man. Immovable Object and Irresistible Force it was!

"My friends," Tuvok began, "Today we gather to honor the union of Kathryn and Chakotay. Their joining until now long unfulfilled reminds us of our ability to deny ourselves that which we need most. Together we have been thrust into the Delta Quadrant, cut off from our families, loved ones, and lives that we hold dear. We began this voyage as individuals, diverse, separate. Now we move toward cohesion, of mind, body, spirit. Our recent…experience…has created unity where there were once only walls. We shall take from this a new understanding of one another…"

Chakotay could not stop smiling. Tom smirked and rolled his eyes but then glanced at B'Elanna and gave her a wink. She responded with a threatening glare that said, 'behave yourself, Tom Paris!' but soon softened up. She was now wearing a simple silk chemise with bare shoulders. Tom's smirk gave way to his own loving look. He looked forward to an evening and with her—alone. For all the crazy sexual liaisons of the last few weeks Tom realized there was something wonderful about being with someone he loved so completely.

Kathryn and Chakotay exchanged vows and finally kissed much to the delight of the crew who burst into a standing ovation at the sight.

Kathryn felt a great burden lifted from her shoulders. She had been fighting her love for Chakotay for too many years. She no longer carried constant inner turmoil. They were free to love each other.

"…and so, we shall share their joy and sorrows. May we find our home and barring that, may we realize that we have already found a home in one another."

Tuvok had the good sense to keep the ceremony relatively short and the crew eagerly retreated to the tables to begin the feast.

Before they left, Tom could not resist. "My friends, I present Captain and _Mrs_. Janeway to you!" which earned him an ample supply of groans and glares from the newlyweds.

Seven was weeping quietly in the onto The Doctor's shoulder throughout the ceremony. The EMH was more than happy to offer solace.

"I always cry at weddings," she offered as explanation, burying her nose in a lacy handkerchief.

The Doctor made gestures that indicated that Seven had been drinking and he would look after her.

"Next week," Tom said patting Chakotay on the back as they walked toward the tables, "bachelor party on the Holodeck with a bevy of green Orion slave girls!"

"Don't even think it, Tom!" Chakotay said with an air of panic. "I know where all the air locks are!"

B'Elanna grabbed Tom by his arm. "I'd even help him take you to one!" she warned. "I think we've had enough for awhile."

"That's gratitude for you!" Tom moaned and then added, "That's OK. You're already accustomed to taking orders. It's all indentured servitude from here on in, my friend."

Chakotay just ignored his Best Man's requisite wise cracks with his usual calm demeanor.

"Come on, 'Mrs. Torres'," B'Elanna jibed as her husband suddenly held her and kissed her deeply. When they withdrew, B'Elanna was elated and 'mmm'ed' with satisfaction.

"Works every time!" he told Chakotay, who shook his head and walked off with his new wife.

"Is that so?" B'Elanna punched his shoulder playfully.

"Ow!" Tom feigned pain. "What was that for?"

"General principle!" she told him. "Now, leave them alone and let's eat."

"Yes, ma'am," he smiled as she pulled him toward the buffet.

Q had left Neelix's entertainment choice in place. However, instead of only a sound system, a real person stood in its stead.

A caterwauling issued from the small stage near the dance deck. A scruffy fat man with a cheap guitar shouted nonsensical childish lyrics into a cheesy P.A. mike. His red tee shirt bore stains and tears from long wear.

The crew winced at every painful twang.

"Well, what do you think of the greatest singer/songwriter of all time?" Harry asked, in awe of the man.

"You are joking, aren't you Harry?" Chakotay asked, holding a hand to his ear.

"No, I'm serious! In the late 20th and early 21st Century, this Daniel Johnston was considered a genius!"

"What was wrong with people from that time, Harry?" B'Elanna shouted. "I've heard Klingon opera that was more melodic!"

"What do you mean? It's amazing!" Harry shouted back. "He was way ahead of his time!"

"Amazing yes! But…Q? Janeway called. "I can't believe I'm doing this! Q!"

Mr. Johnston disappeared and Etta James stood singing with a jazz combo and broke into her classic rendition of "At Last."_(1)_

_"__At las__t…__" _she sang with all the joy of finding someone special.

"Well, I believe it's time for your first dance together as a married couple!" Neelix chirped as he rubbed his hands together.

"Our what?" Chakotay blanched. "I don't…"

"It's an old Earth wedding tradition, husband," Kathryn told him as she took him toward the floor. "I'll make it an order if I have to," she added playfully.

Kathryn drew the big man to her and they melted together on the floor. After Chakotay settled down with the whole idea of dancing, he heard the lyrics and knew why Q had picked the song.

_"__At Last…__My love has come along__My__ lonely days are over__And life is like a song"_

Soon other couples, even some trios, and other combinations followed suit. Everyone looked happy and relieved. The embarrassment had faded and turned to acceptance and hope. 'At Last' they had found one another.

The Doo Wop Cops replaced Miss James. Their velvet-toned bass sang "Heart and Soul." (2)

_"__But now I see, what one embrace can do__Look at me, __you've__ got me loving you __madly__That__ little kiss you stole__Held all my heart and soul__"_

"The Five Boroughs" rendered "Until the Real Thing Comes Along" (3) with heart.

_"__I would work for you, slave for you, __I'd be a beggar or a knave for you;__If that __ain't__ love__, it'll have__ to do, __Until the real thing comes along," _

Chakotay mused on those lyrics and thought about how he was willing to 'slave' for Kathryn, even if she could not or would not return his love. He would still be living in the middle like that, but he was elated that he did not have to. He realized he owed a debt of gratitude to those crazy aliens.

Each time the celebrated couple kissed, the crew clapped and cheered.

"Well, Captain Kathryn, what do you think of our wedding…weddings?" Chakotay smiled.

"Unexpected! Both of them," she said, raising a flute of golden Andarlian wine. "But, wonderful!" She kissed him again, despite the crew.

"Sometimes the unexpected is exactly what we need," Q interjected as he materialized between the couple.

"Then, Q, sometimes it isn't," Janeway leveled at him.

"I expect so. But, then if you two hadn't been hurled into the Delta Quadrant together, so _unexpectedly_…" Q said, looking off dreamily into a moon. "You know, I'm not allowed to…interfere."

"Really?" Chakotay and Kathryn asked in disbelief.

"Depends on how you define 'interfere' doesn't it?" Chakotay said.

"It means, I can't send you home, however…I can get you a little closer."

"What?" they both asked as he disappeared.

"What does that mean, Q?" Chakotay asked the air.

"I'm certain we'll find out. But for now…" Kathryn said. She noticed as the night went on, they were no longer the focus of all eyes. She wanted to sneak back to the ship with her new husband. She lifted and eyebrow. "For now, how about we blow this gin joint?"

"I like the way you think, Kathryn," he responded as he gently brushed her hair back off her face. "Let's go, while we can."

They left to the tones of "Just the Way You Look Tonight" (_4_ and Kathryn thought about her appearance recently and shuttered slightly.

"Cold?" Chakotay asked as he held her near and kissed her again without an audience for the first time since they beamed down.

"This is a nice song. I'm glad the 20th Century wasn't entirely a 'vast wasteland'."

They beamed back to the ship without any fuss, and went to bed then promptly fell asleep from exhaustion. They would find out what Q had in mind for them…tomorrow, after they 'set sail' toward home.

- - - - - -- -

They knew that now they could really begin their lives. Together they would command the ship and the whole crew would be stronger from the union, not broken apart as Kathryn had once feared.

Kathryn Janeway knew she had finally discovered what a strong woman was. She did not deny herself love. She could command, make decisions and she could be a leader and a lover the way strong women had for centuries.

_fin…_

- - - - - - -

I claim no copyright to the following. I simply want to pay homage to these great songs and great artists:

1. At Last, as sung by Etta James

2. Heart and Soul, (words by Frank Loesser, music by Hoagy Carmichael), Incredible version by DC's Doo Wop Cops. If you've only heard this song done by kids on a piano, run don't walk to Amazon and pick up a more soulful version!

3. "Until the Real Thing Comes Along"(Cahn, Chaplin, Freeman, Holiner, Nichols) recording in 1936." The Five Boroughs" are a singing group that does an incredible version of it.

4. "Just the Way You Look Tonight"Music by Jerome Kern and lyrics Dorothy Fields " The Five Boroughs" also do this song. It was sung by Fred Astaire in the movie "Swing Time", 1936, ironically to a woman in a robe who was covered in a facial and curlers.


End file.
